En la Niebla
by sophieluna
Summary: DETENIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.Hermione se encuentra con algo inesperado entre la niebla que cubre una frìa y desolada colina luego de un cruento enfrentamiento con mortífagos... Continuar o renunciar? Bastante complicado si hay algo que no la deja...
1. El Hallazgo

**DISCLAIMER: **Personajes de jey key, sòlo la historia es mìa.

**GENERO: **Drama/Romance.

**PERSONAJES: **Draco M. & Hermione G.

**EN LA NIEBLA**

**BY SOPHIELUNA**

**Capítulo Uno: El Hallazgo**

Estaba exhausta y sus pies intentaban trastrabillar por el escarpado suelo. Frente a sus ojos se alzaba un desolado campo cubierto de àrboles de largos troncos que se perdían en las alturas; en derredor la niebla se apoderaba de cada lugar sin dejar escapatoria. A pesar del gélido frìo sentía como las gotas de sudor bajaban una tras otra por sus sienes y su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

Momentos antes; el lugar habìa estado lleno de hechizos que se blandìan en todas las direcciones, gritos que rompìan el tenso silencio y maldiciones que hacían eco en lo profundo del bosque. Ahora, luego de dar de baja a màs de tres mortìfagos (de hecho habían sido cinco), caminaba con la varita en ristre en espera de recibir algún hechizo inoportuno.

Descendiò la colina lentamente mirando hacia todo lugar cada vez que avanzaba con el corazón intentando salirse de su pecho y un frìo sudor bañándola esta vez. No sabìa dònde se encontraba Ron, pero no era prudente llamarlo luego de haber librado un enfrentamiento tan cruento con ese grupo de mortìfagos.

Fuentes les habían informado la permanencia de un grupo de mortìfagos en una aldea entre las montañas; alrededor de diez fugitivos que intentaban salir del país evadiendo numerosos cargos. No esperaban tal resistencia, aun asì parecía que habían muerto. O eso era lo que le demostraba el paisaje ante sus ojos.

En la distancia escuchò una rama romperse sobre la hierba: pasos. Apuntò la varita en dirección del ruido y agudizò lo màs que pudo sus ojos marrones intentando ver a través de la niebla. Aun no amanecía y era preocupante que la comisión que enviarìa el Ministerio en su ayuda, según Ron llegarìa hasta el dìa siguiente. Daba igual si fueran aurores y hubieran dado de baja a unos cuantos mortìfagos; el hecho de no estar Harry los hacìa casi invisibles ante los ojos del propio ministro.

Una figura emergió de la oscuridad hacia su dirección tomando forma a medida que avanzaba. Hermione se preparò con el Avada Kadavra en su lengua listo para actuar. Pero casi muere de un susto al ver que era Ron quien se dirigía un tanto despreocupado y con el ceño caìdo; quizá cansado y con la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿Còmo estas?- Preguntò sin advertir la actitud de su amiga.

-Bien... Dios, Ron. Me diste un buen...

-¿Què?

-Olvìdalo. ¿Y tu còmo estàs?

-Si no fuera por un viejo roble que hay allì abajo... crèeme: no estaría aquí.

-Pero tienes alguna herida, o te golpeò alguna...

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Hermione... estoy bien, mìrame. –Dio una vuelta sobre sì mismo con los brazos abiertos para que su amiga observara. – Intacto.-

-Me tranquiliza saberlo.

-Tu instinto maternal no debería funcionar conmigo, ¿no crees?

-Por favor, Ron... Mejor ve por ese lado y busca a Williams. Yo irè por aquí a cerciorarme de que no hay sobrevivientes.

-Ok. Vì caer uno allà atrás y otro sobre la vera del camino. Cerca del puente hacia la aldea hay dos màs, vi cuando Lynn los inmovilizaba. Y creo que tras esos arbustos de la entrada, te acuerdas los que te gustaron por las rosas y... bueno allà, creì ver algo pero no estoy seguro.

-Ubica también a Lynn y a Smith. Es hora de hacer el informe, no tardarà en amanecer y no tenemos nada listo.

-Al menos no ocurrió nada grave.

-¿A parte de matar a un grupo de personas? Ay Ron, sòlo... sòlo hazlo.

-Quizàs lo lamentes, pero se lo merecían.

Dio la vuelta en dirección sur descendiendo hacia los matorrales del camino. Hermione quedó con la palabra en la boca, indignada por la respuesta de Ron.

Finalmente suspirò, asì era Ron y a pesar de todo lo querìa.

Avanzò colina arriba y encontró el primer cuerpo: un viejo mago escocès que habìa huìdo con su familia luego de la caída del señor oscuro, recordaba ese rostro entre las fotos de la lista de fugitivos.

Cada foto intentò grabarla en su cabeza para saber que debía buscar. Entre los cientos de exmortìfagos que el ministerio buscaba, se hallaba el que màs disfrutarìa atrapar: Draco Malfoy. Pero no habìa ni el menor indicio de su ubicación. No luego de cinco años de la última guerra.

Se cerciorò de la muerte de dos magos jóvenes sobre la hierba a la vera del camino y una mujer rubia que parecía tener su misma edad. Se estremeció al ver sus ojos abiertos inertes dirigiéndose hacia el cielo; mostrando todo el horror que la acompañò en sus últimos momentos. Dirigiò una larga mirada hacia la espesura del bosque, donde todo parecía en una calma casi sepulcral. No era seguro avanzar, aun asì lo hizo. Luego de internarse alrededor de cien metros logró ver una figura que se movìa tras un gran árbol, era quizá una pierna... la pierna de alguien que estaba sobre la hierba... un herido. Apretò su varita y apuntò hacia el árbol, sintiendo una firme sensación de poder recorrerla.

Acortò la distancia restante moviéndose sigilosamente. Bordeò el gran árbol y encarò a la figura sobre el suelo.

La sorpresa la dejó inmovilizada un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para morir; pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veìan: apoyado contra el gran tronco en medio de la niebla, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la mano derecha apretando su costado izquierdo; Draco Malfoy intentaba respirar al tiempo que mordía sus finos labios para reprimir el dolor.

Hermione pudo ver còmo su costado izquierdo sangraba por entre la mano; la pàlida piel de su rostro se iluminaba a retazos con la luz del amanecer. Estaba herido y vulnerable. Debìa actuar.

Lanzò una mirada a la mano izquierda del Malfoy e interceptò su varita con un ágil hechizo mental. Este ni siquiera se inmutò, lo que revelò su estado del todo.

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando: Draco Malfoy, el engreìdo hijo de mortìfago siendo derrotado por ella. Hasta podía escuchar las palabras de agradecimiento del jefe de su división, incluso del ministro mismo. Sòlo tenía que alzar su varita y un Avada Kadavra materializarìa su sueño.

Entonces lo escuchò: un gemido logró escapar de la boca de Malfoy al tiempo que el slytherin se removía desesperadamente contra el árbol. Estaba sufriendo y mucho. Por un momento se sintió anonadada; era la primera vez que lo veìa tan cerca de parecer humano lejos de esa màscara de frialdad y arrogancia que recordaba llevaba todo el tiempo.

Hermione se acercò cautelosa, con su varita lista para usarla pero con un sentimiento revoloteando sin razón dentro de su pecho. Se arrodillò frente a Malfoy y sin dudarlo dirigió su mano hacia el pàlido y mugriento rostro. Su corazón ahora se desbocaba sin razón rompiendo todos los argumentos por los que siempre lo habìa odiado.

Depositò la mano sobre su mejilla acariciando la nìvea piel, que se veìa cremosa sin importar la suciedad que la cubrìa. A pesar de todo parecía seguir siendo hermosa y se paralizò: lentamente los platinados se abrieron un tanto inquietos, desenfocados por el dolor... eran preciosos. Tenìa que admitirlo.

En un momento, el mundo se redujo a esas fuentes fascinantes. Sòlo se dejó llevar por la belleza que destilaban. Asì que lo supo: No podía asesinarlo, no se lo permitiría. Entonces pensó rápido y lo abrazò. Un segundo después la penumbra de su habitación los recibió, desprendiendo otro gemido de la boca de Malfoy por el brusco movimiento.

**

* * *

****N/A:** Algo corto... lo se. Pero me gustó mucho!!!

**De nuevo dedicado a alguien que se niega a oír mi voz... aun así reitero que estoy aquí.**


	2. Sin Elección

**Disclaimer: **Sólo la historia es mía... el resto de Jei Key y todos los que la acompañan.

**Género: **Drama/Romance

**Personajes: **Draco M. & Hermione G.

**EN LA NIEBLA**

**BY SOPHIELUNA**

**Capítulo dos: Sin elección.**

Tomó toda la fuerza que logró esgrimir y lo levantó del piso en dirección hacia la cama. Logró acomodar uno de sus brazos bajo el hombro derecho de Malfoy y lentamente lo hizo avanzar en medio de la oscuridad.

El rubio era bastante alto para su propia estatura, aun así consiguió tumbarlo de medio lado sobre el edredón arrancando un par de gemidos más al tener contacto con la blanda tela.

Con un mayor esfuerzo le subió los pies sobre la cama y acomodó su cabeza bajo las almohadas; el rubio cabello se desparramó al contacto. Estaba bastante largo y brillaba profundamente cada vez que un rayo de la naciente luz golpeaba sobre este.

Sintió su mano hacer contacto de nuevo con la piel del rostro para descubrir una fiebre muy fuerte. Con cuidado movió su hombro intentando despertarlo, pero yacìa inconsciente y su estado no parecía ser el mejor.

Dirigió una mirada a la herida del costado... debía hacer algo para trancar la hemorragia. Incluso la sangre ya manchaba la blanca tela del edredón.

En su entrenamiento de auror había aprendido algunos hechizos para sanar heridas; pero todo no pasaba de ser primeros auxilios.

Por un momento se sintió sin herramientas, sola, en una carrera absurda por salvar la vida de alguien que... eran demasiadas razones en contra. Pero no podía dejarlo morir, incluso proferirle la maldición asesina le era imposible. Simplemente estaba ahí, en su propio apartamento con un mortífago al que creía había odiado toda su vida y del que había recibido sólo rencor y las peores palabras... intentando salvarlo a pesar de tener orden expresa de darle muerte a todos. A todos sin excepción alguna.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora que depositaba sus hechizos sobre la maltrecha piel del slytherin? ¿Regresarlo a la colina y dejarlo en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado? O ¿Permitir que Ron o Williams se encargaran de el si ella no era capaz de terminar el trabajo?

Sería aun más horrible dejar que alguien lo asesinara, si todo lo que podía sentir por el se alejaba de esta idea.

Lo observó detenidamente llenándose de su cuerpo, recorriendo cada parte expuesta. Los cambios lo habían hecho diferente de la imagen del arrogante niño que buscaba protagonismo por doquier.

Recordó que debía volver con sus compañeros antes de que notaran su ausencia. Dio una última mirada al rubio sobre su cama y con un plop desapareció.

--oOo--

Sobre las ocho de la mañana logró regresar a su apartamento, evadiendo saludos, felicitaciones e invitaciones a tomar un té. A pesar de todo habían logrado cumplir con su misión, aunque ella bien sabía que no del todo. Tenía pánico que se tocara el tema de Malfoy, pero en ningún momento ocurrió. Así que dejó de lado la invitación de Ron, Harry e incluso Williams y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia su casa. Había algo que no podía esperar.

Lo encontró en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, aunque parecía estar más hundido entre las sábanas con un semblante enfermo. Se acercó nuevamente con cautela esperando alguna inesperada reacción pero no llegó. Pudo ver completamente el agónico estado del slytherin, cada una de las cortadas, raspaduras y moretones que cubrían su cuerpo. Incluso la débil sombra bajo sus párpados le obligaba a quedarse ahí.

Y desnudó su cuerpo lentamente, observando con detenimiento y un dejo de fascinación cada parte que descubría, grabando con fuego en su cabeza la textura de esa piel, el níveo color y la suavidad conservada a pesar de la gran cantidad de cicatrices y moretones.

Necesitaba ropa con que cubrirlo, hasta que recordó tener algunas prendas en su closet que podrían servirle. Unos olvidados pantalones azules a rayas propiedad de Harry, que habían quedado luego de un viaje a Rumania de las pasadas vacaciones de verano y una camiseta blanca de Ron, aunque esta no parecía coincidir con la talla de su huésped fue lo único que encontró.

Un largo suspiro abandonó su cuerpo al tiempo que llevaba la ropa de Malfoy hacia el cuarto de lavado. Efectivamente, lo único que le quedó fueron los pantalones de Harry. Aunque ya no tendría que verlo en ropa interior, lo que era un alivio gigante.

Tendría que salir a comprar otras cosas aparte de ropa para hombre, algunos ingredientes para preparar unas pociones revitalizantes, paños, una gran cantidad de alimentos... en fin, no importaba si le habían dado el día libre al final terminaría tan extenuada como uno más de sus días de trabajo.

Regresó a su habitación rápidamente siguiendo una punzada en su pecho. Al abrir la puerta todo se encontraba en completa calma, incluso la acompasada respiración del slytherin se dejaba escuchar en la penumbra. Falsa alarma.

Se colocó su túnica negra, la que utilizaba para ir siempre al callejón Diagon en busca de algo especial. Sólo que ahora no iba por libros ni piedras raras. Antes de salir nuevamente, dedicó una larga mirada al rubio frente a sus ojos. La sensación de poder que le otorgaba el tenerlo la fortalecía, incluso las ganas de contarles a sus amigos lo que estaba ocurriendo recorrió su cabeza por un segundo. Pero recordó en ese mismo instante que no importaba la extraña sensación que la invadía al observarlo, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios al darse cuenta de que era ella y sólo ella quien estaba cuidándolo ni lo preocupada que se sentía por el estado del slytherin. Era un secreto. Su más curioso, peligroso y plateado secreto.

--oOo--

Ya oscurecía cuando se apareció en su apartamento. Con la varita en ristre abrió la puerta de su cuarto en espera de un ataque o peor, la presencia de alguien que no esperaba. Se sentía insegura, bastante vulnerable a pesar de haber redoblado las protecciones de su casa, cerrado la chimenea por si alguno de sus amigos decidía visitarla y convocado un protego alrededor de Malfoy. Por tercera o cuarta vez en el día, ya no recordaba, sintió un alivio sobrecogedor al encontrarlo tal cual lo había dejado tres horas atrás. Había hecho todo por no tardar demasiado, aunque la prisa había arrancado gotas de sudor bajo sus sienes.

Vació el contenido de su bolso de cuentas sobre la mesa de su tocador y prontamente se dirigió hacia la cama con un gotero en su mano. Debía hacer que cinco gotas cayeran dentro de esa boca tres veces al día, sin contar la media docena de pociones que había comprado para restablecer tejidos, cerrar heridas, desaparecer cicatrices, hidratar... Aunque, el sólo hecho de imaginar esos labios...

Intentó alejar todo pensamiento perturbador y con todo el poder de decisión que consiguió en su sistema acortó la distancia restante y actuó.

-Malfoy?... ¿Malfoy me oyes?...Malfoy?

Pero no consiguió respuesta alguna. Qué tal si intentaba con...

-¿Malfoy me oyes?... Malfoy, debes tomarte esto... ¿Malfoy?

Plan B. Apretó con fuerza los párpados y decidió.

Giró alrededor de la cama y se trepó a ella por el lado opuesto. Actuar, debía actuar. Avanzó de rodillas hasta posicionarse de nuevo a su lado, para luego tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y ubicarlo completamente en su regazo. No hubo movimiento alguno sobre el slytherin aunque la fiebre parecía haber descendido un poco.

Era demasiado para su voluntad, así que antes de intentar algo más se permitió enterrar sus dedos entre el rubio cabello que bajo la débil luz de la habitación mostraba su platinado brillo por momentos. Fabuloso... cómo todo lo que había descubierto hasta ahora.

-Malfoy?... ¿Malfoy?

Esta vez fueron susurros cerca de su oreja, quizá un tono más impersonal lo hacía recuperar la conciencia. Al menos lo necesario para que tomara del gotero.

-Malfoy... Malfoy necesito que te tomes esto... ¿Malfoy?

Un poco más cerca, eso ayudaría.

-Malfoy... por favor despierta.

La delicada voz contra su oreja parecía surtir efecto. Lentamente el slytherin empezó a moverse bajo sus ojos, con movimientos lentos y torpes bajo las sábanas.

Sólo un poco más.

-Malfoy, despierta. Debes tomarte...

Sus... sus ojos. De nuevo sus ojos la dejaban fuera de órbita. La mirada desorientada del rubio captó toda su atención, más allá de cualquier otra cosa. La energía que atraían esas orbes podía con toda la voluntad que tenía. Pero el poseedor de estas parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando; parpadeó varias veces antes de fijar la vista en el techo de la habitación. Claramente esforzándose por adivinar qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Dónde... ¿Dónde estoy?

Fue allí cuando Hermione regresó. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Malfoy desde la última vez que lo había visto hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sólo un leve recuerdo de la batalla de Hogwarts. Aunque ahora fuera un débil murmullo.

Debía hacerlo, sin importar nada más.

-Debes tomarte esto. Toma.

Logró levantarlo un poco más entre sus brazos para luego dejar caer las cinco gotas dentro de la boca de Malfoy. A pesar de que este intentaba hablar, sólo débiles sonidos escapaban mientras Hermione se ocupaba de la poción en su boca. Quizá después le explicaría todo lo ocurrido, ahora sólo debía recuperarse.

-Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué pasó?... Yo estaba en...

-Descansa. No te preocupes, sólo duerme.

Con sus brazos cubrió los hombros de Malfoy y apoyó su mentón en la blanca frente. El slytherin pareció hacerle caso y un momento después dormía nuevamente bajo los efectos de la poción tranquilizante.

Hermione se quedó en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo, divagando entre todo el giro que había tomado su vida. Hacía un par de días parecía todo tan normal, siguiendo una rutina, viviendo su vida aunque en solitario.

Sus amigos a su lado, pero el hueco que estos no llenaban seguía vacío y en ocasiones dolía. Hería cada minuto en que la soledad de su apartamento la acogía, cuando el tiempo de perseguir mortìfagos o investigar sospechosos se agotaba.

En ocasiones, ni siquiera sus libros lograban alejarla de su realidad; aun así continuaba. Viviendo sin rumbo y sin razón aparente con la fiera esperanza de un cambio en algún punto del camino... donde quizá valdría la pena hasta su propia vida.

--oOo--

Y despertó cuando los rayos de sol ya se colaban por las ventanas. Se sentía tan cansada que fue difícil tomar la decisión de levantarse a pesar que debía ir al Ministerio. Abrió los ojos lentamente para sobresaltarse un momento después por la visión que tenía a su lado. Recordó en ese mismo momento que se había quedado dormida a su lado, aunque sabía que no era correcto hacerlo. No después de todo lo que había pasado ni el historial que tenía de su huésped.

Pero aparentemente todo continuaba normalmente, excepto que Malfoy no había despertado aun. Se apoyó en uno de sus codos para quedar frente al rostro relajado del slytherin que dormía girado hacia su dirección. No importaba cuantas veces viera su rostro o detallara sus facciones, su piel, sus ojos... al final sentía la misma sensación abrumadora que la envolvía. No sabía describirla porque ni siquiera ella misma le había dado nombre. Sólo estaba ahí y crecía.

De nuevo no resistió la tentación de tocarlo y sentir la textura de su piel. Recorrió con sus dedos la frente y la curva de la nariz, haciendo círculos en las pálidas mejillas y los párpados para aferrar con suavidad el afilado mentón, que ahora descansaba contra la almohada.

No sabía cuanto tardaría en despertar, lo que era preocupante. Además no conocía su estado real, a pesar de haber revisado su biblioteca completamente en busca de toda clase de libros sobre medimagia y primeros auxilios. Pero el hecho de tenerlo estable evidenciaba el buen trabajo que había hecho y debía reconocerse al menos eso. Por ahora, Malfoy podía descansar y recuperar fuerzas mientras se definía su situación pero ella... ella debía continuar con su vida.

Antes de salir para el Ministerio, logró despertarlo tan sólo un momento; el justo para hacerle beber una poción que la noche anterior había preparado para menguar el dolor producido por las tres costillas que tenía partidas y recién las había soldado de nuevo. Esta vez el rubio no preguntó nada respecto a su paradero, sólo se limitó a beber la poción y un momento después yacía dormido de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Quería quedarse ahí, en esa misma posición protegiéndolo, teniéndolo y velando su sueño sin importar que pudiera decir después ni el hecho que debía ir a trabajar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien dependía de ella, que cada movimiento estaba encaminado hacia esa persona y que sencillamente importaba.

Aunque se reprochó luego de abandonar la habitación el haberle dado un beso en la frente al slytherin, la sensación de tranquilidad no fue opacada por la forma correcta que debía actuar frente a esta situación.

--oOo--

-Buenos días señorita Granger.

La voz le sonaba extrañamente familiar, quizá un poco fingida para tratarse de quién pensaba se trataba. Alzó la vista sobre el montón de papeles regados sobre su escritorio hacia la puerta.

-Buenos dí... ¡Harry!... Oh Harry eres tú!

Se levantó de un brinco para fundirse en un abrazo fuertísimo con su amigo. Hacía más de tres meses que Harry se había ido para Francia junto con Ginny. Estaban trabajando para el Ministerio, Departamento de Misterios.

Era una sorpresa si parecía que se encontraban en una misión que les tomaría un tiempo indefinido, pero obviamente no le haría saber nada a su amigo. Aunque no estaba demás intentar buscar cierta información.

Pero debía estar feliz por tenerlo de vuelta. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para sacar conclusiones sobre esto. Y es que enterarse de las cosas antes que se las contaran era su fuerte.

-Así que eres jefe de tu división... y Ron fue asignado al mismo grupo que tu lideras...

-Se que estás pensando Harry.

-Es sólo que me preocupa un poco el hecho de que trabajen juntos... tu sabes, el no tolera que le den tantas órdenes al tiempo, y quizá tu deberías ser más comprensiva con el...

-Un momento. Si Ron te mandó para que hablaras conmigo y le conceda ciertos beneficios por tratarse de el... Creo que pierdes tu tiempo Harry.

-No, sólo es...

-Ron sabe que debe cumplir con las funciones que se le asignen. Es su deber obedecer órdenes, y el bien lo sabe. Somos amigos, pero cuando se trata de trabajo...

-Si, si. Lo sé perfectamente. Nunca has sido flexible ante eso.

-Tú sabes como deben ser las cosas Harry... pero, ¿por qué no dejamos de lado el tema de Ron y me cuentas que has hecho? ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-Eh... No lo sé. Es que...

-No estás de vacaciones, ¿cierto?.- Una corta mirada hacia los ojos de Harry fue suficiente para confirmarlo. –Entiendo.-

-Pero podemos estar juntos otra vez. Los tres... Se que no tendré mucho tiempo pero sería fantástico hacer uno de los planes que hacíamos antes. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos en tu casa, hoy? Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a tu apartamento.

-Claro, no hay probl...- Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Las palabras se frenaron en su boca cuando el fugaz recuerdo de su nueva situación cruzó como bala por su mente. No podía permitir que Harry o Ron fueran a su apartamento. El sólo hecho de pensar que ellos podían descubrir lo que ocultaba en su dormitorio la hizo jadear.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿No te gusta la idea? Porque...

-No, no. No es eso, es sólo que... recordé que mi apartamento está en un desastre total y no quiero que vayan a ver ese desorden.

-¿Tu tienes desorden?

-Si.

-Vaya. Nunca pensé que las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Igual no importa, tu sabes que Ron como yo siempre hemos sido desordenados y cada cosa...

-NO. A mi si me importa y no quiero que vean eso. Además no hay espacio para nada. Compré un lote de libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts que estaban a punto de ser incinerados y los estoy organizando todavía. No sabes la cantidad de polvo que hay por todo lado y el olor a húmedo... En mi apartamento es imposible.

-Quizá podríamos ayudarte con el desorden.

-No, gracias. Además inventé una nueva clasificación que ni tu ni Ron entenderían... y tomarme el trabajo de explicarles me llevaría mucho tiempo. Es mejor así.

-Ok. Yo sólo quería ayudarte un poco.

-No te preocupes. Yo me las apaño sola. Mejor vamos a tomar un café y me cuentas qué tal París. Luego planeamos lo de la cena juntos.

-Pero si tú sabes más que yo sobre París. De hecho, creo que conoces cada lugar aun sin haber ido.

-Aun así quiero que me cuentes, vamos.

-Soy un tonto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por un momento pensé que habías olvidado los libros... veo que me equivoqué.

-Bien sabes que primero olvidaría mi nombre antes que los libros.

-Quizá sea cierto. Sabes... te extrañé.

-Yo igual.

--oOo—

El café con Harry se prolongó durante bastante tiempo. Al final logró evadirlo, luego de un par de cervezas de mantequilla y la ferviente promesa de un encuentro pronto. La hacía feliz tenerlo cerca de nuevo, así fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo que el trabajo les dejaba. Ahora debía llegar a su apartamento; no sabía en que condiciones se encontraba el rubio luego de todo un día solo. Y adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas al pensar en cómo debería encontrarlo o si lo encontraría.

La oscuridad abrasante de su apartamento la envolvió al aparecerse. Enfocó lentamente y luego de descargar los papeles sobre la mesa del comedor, se dirigió hacia su cuarto donde esperaba estaba el slytherin. Pero encontró la cama vacía y podía sentir su pánico volverse horripilante mientras recorría la habitación una y otra vez, buscaba en el baño y hasta dentro del closet. No estaba.

Se pasó una mano por el castaño cabello con la desesperación en el pecho. Miles de hipótesis se acomodaron en su cabeza; la mayoría apuntando hacia un posible ataque. Sin embargo, no existían rastro alguno de una pelea o una emboscada. Además los hechizos de protección no habían sido rotos.

Un momento. Si algo malo le hubiese ocurrido al slytherin, ella se habría enterado inmediatamente, pero hasta ahora el protego que había conjurado sobre el no se había roto. Entonces estaba bien, o al menos no le habían hecho nada por ahora.

Una débil esperanza se acunó sobre su pecho al caminar hacia el pasillo de nuevo. Tenía que pensar. Y rápido, bastante rápido. Si el Ministerio lo hubiese capturado, ya debería haber sido notificada sobre esto; incluso su apartamento debería estar atestado de aurores. Pero no era así, entonces algo no encajaba. ¿Y si Malfoy había despertado y se había escapado? No, no era posible. No desde su punto de vista contando los hechizos de protección que le impedían dejar la casa y el hecho que estaba herido...

Llegó a la pequeña sala de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la chimenea entre la aun oscuridad reinante. Necesitaba comunicarse con alguien que le facilitara información precisa... estaba herido, mal herido y no sabía donde estaba... inmediatamente se echó la culpa de lo que estaba pasando; si no fuera por su trabajo, por la inesperada llegada de Harry... todo se estaba complicando y mucho más de lo que esperó alguna vez.

¿Y si no lo volvía a ver?... ¿Y si estaba muy mal?... ¿Y si estuviese... Un escalofrío recorrió su pecho con sólo imaginarlo. No quería pensar en eso, pero era lo único que venía a su mente.

Quitó las protecciones sobre la chimenea y la conectó a la red flu. Cuando se estaba conectando con un amigo del ministerio; escuchó una fría aunque débil voz romper el frío silencio en la estancia.

-¿Qué esperas Granger?- El agrio sonido retumbó en los oídos de Hermione.

Giró lentamente en dirección a la voz y lo pudo ver completamente luego de adaptar los ojos un par de segundos. Malfoy se hallaba sentado sobre un sofá cercano a la ventana; con tanto afán y desespero lo había buscado que al final no había visto bien del todo.

-¿Llamas a tus amigos para que vengan por mí?

Las palabras calaban con dificultad mientras se limitaba a observarlo. No había esperado que fuera de esa manera, no como antes. Pero según esto, nada parecía haber cambiado.

-Malfoy, deberías acostarte. No estás en condi...

-No necesito tus consejos Granger. No necesito nada de lo que tienes. Dime, ¿llamas a tus amigos para entregarme al Ministerio, no es así?... ¿Esperaban el momento justo para ganarse el crédito de nuevo?

-No se de que me hablas. Yo sólo...

-No soy estúpido. Se que me trajiste hasta aquí... a este lugar, con el único propósito de utilizarme para que obtener tus beneficios. Así que si lo vas a hacer, hazlo rápido. No quiero permanecer ni un minuto más aquí. Un día fue suficiente.

-No he hablado con nadie, estás equivocado. Además, no llevas aquí un día sino tres. Te encontré en la niebla, bajo los árboles y vi que estabas herido... te traje conmigo y todos estos días has estado inconsciente. No esperé encontrarte as...

-Vaya. ¿Y esperas que te crea? Que estúpida eres Granger. Y eso que todos decían que eras la mejor en todo. Si que estaban equivocados...

Un frío relámpago hirió su pecho. Sus párpados cansados por un momento querían cerrarse en derrota. Malfoy había dado en el blanco... Apretó fuertemente los puños y bloqueó fuertemente cada punzada de dolor que intentaba carcomerla. No se permitiría ser pisoteada por nadie, no ahora después de todo lo que había caminado.

-¿Se te hace muy difícil creer que alguien puede ser bueno contigo? –Su voz resonó aun más fuerte alrededor, sobresaltando al slytherin que no esperaba su réplica.- Olvidaba que para ti lo único que importa es el prestigio y los galeones.

-No me conoces.

-Tu tampoco.

-¿Esperas que crea en tu buena voluntad hacia mi?... ¿Qué quieres Granger? Dímelo, imagino que una buena cantidad sería suficiente para calmar tus ánimos. No me sorprendería que tanto Weasley como Potter estuvieran esperando esto para sacar partido...

-A ellos no los metas en esto.- El asombro en el rostro del slytherin fue difícilmente contenido. Las glaciales palabras que Hermione le dirigía lo estaban confundiendo.- Si te digo que te traje del bosque hasta aquí, es porque quise hacerlo y eso es todo. Inventa las razones que quieras, no me importa lo que piense tu retorcida mente.

-¿Y que pensaste? ¿Qué te convertirías en héroe inmediato por traerme contigo? Hubiese estado mucho mejor si no te hubieras metido en mis asuntos.

-¿Entonces es eso? Lo olvidé por un momento. Si para ti era muchooo mejorrr quedarte entre la maleza del bosque pudriéndote de frío mientras te desangrabas, debiste decírmelo cuando te encontré. Así no me hubiera tomado la molestia de traerte a mi propia casa.

La indignación floreció en las platinadas pupilas de Malfoy. Obviamente no esperaba ninguna reacción de su parte. Quizá el olvidó que el tiempo pasaba y que sus antiguas estrategias sencillamente ya no funcionaban. No en Hermione.

-No tienes que molestarte más. Ahora mismo me voy de este... lugar.

-¿Y para donde piensas irte? Todavía estás muy débil, no creo que seas capaz...

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Mejor dame mi varita y acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

-Tendrás tu varita cuando seas capaz de sostenerla en tu mano de nuevo.

-Devuélveme mi varita! ¿Me quieres tener prisionero en este lugar? ¿Es eso?

-Podrás irte cuando logres hacerlo.

-No puedes retenerme en este lugar!! No eres más que...

-¿Más que qué? Dilo Malfoy.

-¡No te interesa lo que haga con mi vida! Soy libre de largarme de este maldito lugar ahora mismo y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

-Si te vas no podrás dar un par de pasos sin que el Ministerio intente acorralarte. Eres un fugitivo y estás herido. No llegarás a ningún lado.

-Bien puedo ocultarme antes de abandonar el país. No es tan difícil hacerlo.

-Si eso fuera cierto lo habrías hecho antes. Pero estabas oculto en una aldea olvidada entre las montañas sin más apoyo que los mismos fugitivos que te acompañaban. Acéptalo Malfoy, no tienes elección.

-No vas a retenerme aquí. Eres una auror y sólo quieres entregarme al Ministerio para ganarte el favor del propio ministro. Me largo de aquí ahora mismo, no soy tan tonto como para creer que...

Se levantó del sofá rápidamente con una determinación que estremeció a Hermione. Aun llevaba puesto el pantalón de Harry y llevaba el torso desnudo, era imposible no verlo. Sin importar qué tan odioso y detestable podría convertirse.

Hermione fue lo suficientemente rápida para tomarlo del hombro en cuanto lo vio precipitarse hacia el piso. Se apoyó bajo su brazo izquierdo e intentó devolverlo al sofá. Pudo ver los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Malfoy intentando luchar contra el mareo y el dolor. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones y quizá esa vulnerabilidad era la responsable de su reticencia exagerada... aunque era Malfoy después de todo.

-No puedes irte así.- Le susurró en su oído mientras lo acomodaba en el respaldo del sofá.- Debes recuperarte primero.

El slytherin abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez con mayor dificultad. Intentó hablar un par de veces pero su rostro se contraía fuertemente antes de pronunciar siquiera una sílaba. Al lograrlo, su voz sonó mucho más queda y débil. Tanto, que Hermione tuvo que acercarse un poco más para lograr oírlo.

-¿Por... qué... lo haces?

Buscó sus ojos y vio en ellos. Estaba confundido, y se sentía atrapado. Pero ella... aun no tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta. No era capaz de respondérsela así misma a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Sólo descansa, nada más importa ahora. Vamos, te voy a llevar a la cama.

-Puedo solo.

La mirada de Hermione no flaqueó un solo instante para mayor sorpresa de Malfoy. Así que se dejó llevar lentamente hacia el cuarto, guiado de su mano. Hermione advirtió los fuertes esfuerzos del rubio por reprimir los gemidos de dolor punzante, mientras mordía fieramente sus labios y apretaba los puños casi inconscientemente pero no se decidió a hablar de nuevo. Un momento más tarde estaba frente a un pálido rubio abrigado bajo las mantas, que se negaba pesadamente a recibir bocado.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo de nuevo en tono seco.

-Claro que no. Debes comer algo.

-No lo necesito, mañana me iré y no tendrás que verme más. No tendrás más molestias.

-Malfoy...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que comer. Además ya me molesté en hacer esta sopa, así que te la tomas.

-No quiero. Además, lo de ahora sólo fue producto del cansancio. Eso es todo.

-Abre la boca.

-No!! No necesito valerme de nadie, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer todo por mí mismo.

-Entonces toma. Hazlo tu mismo.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir a su lado con la excusa de velar su sueño y cuidar de el. Se acostó en el cuarto contiguo aunque pasó mucho tiempo antes de conciliar el sueño. Todo parecía tomar un nuevo rumbo y Malfoy...

Le fue imposible no sentir un dejo de tristeza sólo con pensar que todo acabaría pronto. El se iría y ella... ella continuaría con su camino. Aun así, la chispa de tranquilidad la acunó mientras descubría que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien estaba cerca. Bastante cerca.

**

* * *

****N/A: **Para **Louis **que cada día sonríe en la búsqueda de un mundo mejor...

**Gracias por leer!!! XD**


	3. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **La historia es lo único que me pertenece... esto es sólo una hermosa búsqueda de sonrisas. No me demanden, please...

**Género: **Drama/Romance

**Personajes: **Draco M. & Hermione G.

**EN LA NIEBLA**

**BY SOPHIELUNA**

**Capítulo Tres: Decisiones**

-La información es confiable. No podemos dejarla pasar.

-Pero... hasta ahora la investigación no nos ha llevado hasta el propio Ministerio.

-Lo se, señor Potter. Pero es preocupante el hecho de haber aurores involucrados en esto.

-Son sólo especulaciones.

-La fuente asegura que el mismo Malfoy junior está siendo protegido por alguien de aquí dentro.

-No me convence totalmente.

La expresión de asombro entre los presentes fue evidente. No esperaban encontrarse con un obstinado, mucho menos si se trataba del mismo hombre que terminó con el señor Oscuro. Aunque los rumores decían que Potter no era como lo imaginaban.

-Le recuerdo que usted fue solicitado de nuevo en Londres para continuar la investigación.

-Estábamos avanzando... quizá no tan rápido como ustedes, pero ya habíamos obtenido algo sobre su paradero.

-No tenían nada. Al menos nada relevante, y si el Ministro pidió su traslado a este departamento de nuevo es porque realmente necesitamos su ayuda. Aunque...

-¿Aunque, qué?

Ahora los rostros observaban atentamente de Potter a Shooner intentando retener cada mirada.

-Es su decisión si continúa con nosotros, señor Potter. De lo contrario, estaré esperando su carta de renuncia.

El rostro del Shonner se contrajo de furia. Estaba intentando ser civilizado, a pesar de estar hablando con un subalterno. Quizá el hecho de ser este el chico-que-vivió lo frenó de perder los estribos.

El auditorio en silencio esperaba. Era de admirar la posición de su jefe de departamento si ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto ni siquiera a alzarle la voz a Potter.

Harry sentía sus mejillas ardiendo de furia. Aun así debía seguir con la investigación, sin importar adonde lo llevaba. Malfoy debía pagar bien caro todo lo que había hecho. Sus amigos se lo debían.

-Espero que las condiciones se mantengan.

-Cuáles condiciones señor Potter?

-Mi nombramiento como jefe de división. Yo coordino todo el proceso y tomo las decisiones.

-Bien... bien. Creo que eso estaba establecido antes de su llegada a Londres. No se preocupe, tendrá todo lo que pide.

-Entonces... hasta luego.- Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia sus compañeros que contestaron con cierta aprehensión.

-Hasta esta tarde señor Potter.- Siseó Shooner todavía desencajado por la altanería del muchacho.

--oOo—

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo el cansancio reverberar por todo su cuerpo. Había dormido poco y los últimos días no habían sido de gran ayuda. En un momento recordó que debía levantarse para ir a trabajar; tenían una reunión con el jefe de departamento para establecer la nueva misión, discutir la estrategia y los logros obtenidos hasta ahora.

Se levantó lentamente, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras parpadeaba para enfocar bien. Reconoció que esa habitación no le gustaba mucho, pero era mucho mejor que dormir en el sofá. No sabía por qué había llevado a Malfoy a su cuarto y no al que ella estaba ocupando ahora... en fin, había muchas preguntas que no quería contestarse todavía.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó observando hacia la otra puerta que tenía frente a sus ojos. No sabía como se encontraba el slytherin y necesitaba averiguarlo. Respiró profundamente y caminó de puntitas acortando la distancia que la separaba de su habitación; sin pensarlo dos veces giró el pomo y entró.

No había movimiento alrededor, sólo el leve sube y baja del edredón ocasionado por la respiración del rubio.

Así que estaba durmiendo... suspiró pesadamente y esperó.

Acercarse o regresar al pasillo. Difícil decisión si lo que su corazón le pedía era quedarse. Pero como imágenes, empezaron a aparecer todas las posibles consecuencias que acarrearía su actuación... debía devolverse. Mierda. Había tantas cosas que debía hacer que... faltar a una no sería el fin del mundo. Apretó fuertemente los puños y caminó hacia la cama. Sin palabras que decir, sólo guiándose por algo que no se atrevía a darle nombre.

-¿Malfoy... Malfoy?- Susurró mientras observaba sólo el cabello rubio platino salir fuera del edredón.

Sintió que estaba interrumpiendo el sueño del slytherin. Un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas sólo con imaginar la reacción de este al ver su intromisión.

Pero un débil gemido bajo las sábanas la alertó. Luego siguió otro y otro... el pánico empezó a recorrerla, debía hacer algo.

-Malfoy, me oyes?

Nada.

-Malfoy... MALFOY?

Intentó descubrir su rostro, pero el rostro del rubio la descubrió con la mano en el aire.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Granger?- El ácido de sus palabras no encajaba con el rojo de sus ojos.

-Sólo pensé... ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no? Estoy bien.- Volvió a cubrirse el rostro dejando de nuevo sólo su largo cabello a la vista.

-Estaba... preocupada por ti. – Le dolió admitirlo, pero las palabras ya habían abandonado su boca.

De nuevo se encontró con el rostro demacrado del slytherin.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sus mejillas ardían y las palabras no lograban llegar a su boca. Parpadeó fieramente, pero el rubor aumentó.

-Yo...

-Olvídalo. No es nada. Aunque... –una débil sonrisa cargada de suficiencia hizo su aparición.- Parece ser que mi compañía no te es tan desagradable. No te sonrojes Granger, no eres la única.

-No, yo no...

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho...- se cubrió de nuevo el rostro.- Puedes irte, te aseguro que a tu regreso no estaré aquí. No te ocasioné más molestias.

Nuevamente Hermione quedó observando hacia el rubio cabello que sobresalía sobre la almohada con la mente en blanco y diez mil sensaciones en su cabeza. No tenía argumentos... odiaba quedarse sin palabras.

Pero el slytherin había afirmado que se iría. No tenía más que hacer en ese cuarto.

Sacó rápidamente algo de ropa de su closet y abandonó su cuarto sin dirigir una mirada hacia el rubio de nuevo.

--oOo--

-¡Hola Her...mione!

-Hola Ron.- El pelirrojo estaba sobre su escritorio atiborrado con un sándwich gigante y un tarro de malteada.

-¿A qué hora es la reunión? ¿Ya llegaron todos?

-Allá...mmm...- Señaló con su mano hacia el otro extremo del gran salón. En la distancia el grupo de aurores ingresaba ya a la sala de conferencias.

-Ron, apúrate que vamos tarde.

La expresión de desagrado fue evidente sobre el rostro de su compañero. Aun así, vio como su amigo dejaba dentro de un cajón la bolsa de papel que contenía su comida.

-Tu como siempre Hermione. –Se levantó de su escritorio con una molestia creciente y caminó hacia la salida.

-Estás en horario de trabajo Weasley.

-Sí señora.- Respondió con sorna mientras se alejaba. Hermione apuró el paso y juntos entraron a la sala de juntas. Sabía que le esperaba un día pesado y... se obligó a no pensar en todo aquello que debía dejar de lado.

La nueva misión les fue asignada, esta vez más difícil y peligrosa. Les esperaba un grupo de rebeldes colaboradores de mortífagos, que debían ser detenidos. Tendrían que ir más al norte y en un terreno más agreste. Según el director, debían permanecer en el lugar todo el tiempo necesario. Entonces estaría fuera por unos días, lo que significaba que no tendría que enfrentarse al frío de su cama ni al recuerdo del slytherin durmiendo sobre ella. Quiso convencerse que era lo mejor... lo mejor.

Vio salir a sus compañeros lentamente, esperando la oportunidad para quedarse sola con su jefe para discutir ciertos puntos que los demás desconocían. Sabía que esta vez sería más difícil interceptar a quienes buscaban o imposible... si esperaban encontrar a Malfoy.

Cuando se hizo referencia a su huésped, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. No debía olvidar quién era ni quién había sido. Incluso tenía escritos en su memoria cada uno de los delitos que se le imputaban. Cada cúmulo de razones empezó a florecer y tomar forma en el transcurso de la reunión, mientras se desplegaban las nuevas estrategias y los puntos clave de la operación; donde un gran porcentaje de esta se dirigía hacia Malfoy.

Al cerrarse por fin la puerta, el incómodo silencio previo a las discusiones de siempre hizo su aparición de nuevo. Esta vez no estaba pensando en lo que le diría su jefe al proponer sus propios puntos; de hecho sus pensamientos se hallaban dentro del quinto piso en el que vivía.

-Señorita Granger, por fin solos.

La voz de su jefe la alertó un poco. El respingo causado por la alteración a penas se notó por debajo de la mesa. Hasta ahora todo en orden, así que respiró profundamente y continuó.

-Si señor, quería discutir con usted el punto tres de la cuarta...

-Un momento. Antes de darle los pormenores de la operación quisiera confiarle algo.

-Es sobre... esto, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto. Sobre esta operación.

-Lo escucho atentamente, señor.

-Como se habrá dado cuenta, hemos puesto mayor atención a la recaptura de Malfoy junior hace alrededor de dos meses.

-Si señor. Incluso pensé que era totalmente inútil ya que el pudo haber abandonado el país hace mucho tiempo. –Se estaba mordiendo la lengua, pero el hecho de tenerlo dentro de su cama y bajo su techo la obligaba a actuar... aunque se quería convencer que era la única razón por la que lo hacía...- Creo que se lo hice saber, además de esto el tiene todas las posibilidades para...

-Es cierto lo que dice y créame que lo hemos tomado en cuenta. Ahora la situación es diferente y bastante complicada.

-Pero no hemos tenido noticias de su paradero desde hace más de dos años, además el no representa un peligro alto para la comunidad.

-Eso es lo que muchos piensan; la trillada historia del arruinado hijo de mortífago que busca vivir su vida lejos de todo esto. Bastante conmovedor y quizá lo suficientemente convincente para la comunidad mágica y nuestro departamento.

-Usted me está diciendo que...

-Señorita Granger, Servicios Secretos busca a Malfoy para que pague por cada uno de sus crímenes y el Ministerio ha aceptado su petición para atraparlo. Imagino que sabe a que Departamento me refiero.

-Inefables.- Replicó en tono seco. Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente mientras sentía como agua helada mojaba su piel.

-Exactamente. Y lo quieren vivo y cuanto antes. Han seguido sus pasos desde la última vez que creyeron verlo, pero ha logrado evadirse a pesar de haber tanto peso tras su búsqueda.

-¿Por qué necesitan a los aurores si ellos cuentan con mejores herramientas y menos restricciones?

-Malfoy ha logrado ser tan sagaz y resbaladizo que han decidido acorralarlo desde todo ángulo. Es por eso que nuestro departamento se ha unido a su búsqueda y esperamos encontrarlo pronto.

-Entonces, todos estos operativos a campo abierto, con poca información y en busca siempre de lo mismo han sido sólo un pretexto para atraparlo...

-Bien hecha su deducción. Aunque ha sido de gran ayuda el exterminio de esas escorias que sólo le hacen daño a la sociedad.

-Pero... ¿por qué tenemos orden de asesinarlo? Si Servicios Secretos se llega a enterar de esto, ¿no cree que sería un problema grave?

-Ya es hora de hacer justicia. El daño ocasionado por ese mortífago debe ser subsanado. Esperamos encontrarlo antes que ellos para terminar con esto antes que ellos lo hagan. Y no se preocupe por Servicios Secretos, no se han enterado y no lo harán. Están tan encapsulados en esta operación que poco les importa lo que hagan los aurores.

Diez mil pensamientos cruzaban de lado a lado armando el rompecabezas que se condensaba dentro de su cabeza. Mierda. Sabía a que se estaba enfrentando con tener a Malfoy bajo su protección y tenía mucho que perder. Es más, tenía todo por perder si era atrapada. El pánico se acrecentaba y por un momento sólo pudo desear no encontrarlo a su regreso.

-¿Señorita Granger... me está escuchando?

-Si... si señor. Dígame.

-Esta información es confidencial, como todo lo que tratamos dentro de este lugar. Cuento con su completa discreción y no olvide: Malfoy debe morir bajo cualquier precio. Es una deuda que debe ser cobrada.

-Si señor. No lo olvidaré...

-Ahora si. La escucho.

--oOo--

Sus piernas flaqueaban, su corazón se desbocaba y un frío sudor cubría su frente perlándola camino a su oficina. Con un débil esfuerzo cerró la puerta con seguro y se desplomó sobre su silla. ¿Qué debía hacer?, pero ¿Qué era lo correcto?... estaba ocultando a un criminal que había hecho demasiado daño, aunque frente a sus ojos todo lo que de el decían parecía desvanecerse. Razones, razones y millones de razones golpeaban su cerebro haciéndola perder el control.

Por un momento no había importado nada de lo que era Malfoy, sólo había levantado a un hombre herido que necesitaba ayuda. Ahora todo era una imposible red que se lanzaba para atraparla mostrándole realmente el panorama de todo; el precio de llevarlo a su propia casa, de sanar sus heridas y de velar su sueño. Aun estaba en capacidad de revertir lo que había pasado, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

Sería lo mejor no encontrarlo en casa, sin embargo estaba segura que allí estaría. Por otro montón de razones que había descubierto esa mañana; el rubio no estaba en condiciones de valerse por sí mismo, las sombras bajo sus ojos, los gemidos que había escuchado e incluso el tono de voz que este había utilizado confirmaban el estado en el que se encontraba.

Aunque le escandalizaba la idea, era cierta: tenía en sus manos la mejor oportunidad para terminar con el slytherin. También conocía lo que le esperaba si llegaba con el cuerpo de Malfoy al Ministerio, reencauzaba las cosas y arreglaba su vida. Simplemente la decisión estaba en sus manos.

Pero no sería capaz de hacerlo. Había desistido hacía cuatro días y a pesar de tener todos los motivos ahora, el resultado sería el mismo. Ver en sus ojos le mostraba más allá de lo que decían, más allá de los informes y de su lista de crímenes, más allá de todo. Y sabía cada una de las cosas que había hecho, pero relacionarlas con el ocupante de su cama resultaba imposible ahora.

Que la perdonara Harry, porque acababa de descubrir que el estaba dentro de esa investigación. Una chispa de entendimiento cruzó rápidamente conectando todos los cabos sueltos de las inesperadas vacaciones de su amigo. Una razón más contra las pocas que la incitaban a continuar. Debía ser rápida, más rápida que Harry si quería sobrevivir.

Apretó los puños y lo supo: la decisión ya estaba tomada, desde el primer momento en que lo halló entre la niebla; cuidaría de Malfoy hasta que el mismo se lo permitiera sin importar si el mundo amenazaba con venirse abajo. El por qué no tenía nombre, sólo sentía que era algo muy fuerte que crecía en su pecho a cada minuto.

Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza al saber que se jugaría todo por alguien que quizás... quizás no le importaría.

--oOo—

Por más vueltas que había dado alrededor de las tiendas, los helados que había comido y la bolsa llena de libros no podía dejar de pensar lo que le esperaba en su apartamento. Y ahora, luego de hacer cientos de cosas para retrasar su llegada había llegado a la conclusión que no podría huir de eso para siempre.

Suspiró pesadamente y se apareció en la sala de su casa. Con el corazón a mil gritándole que todo no había terminado y la razón matando cada esperanza con el recuerdo de las palabras de Malfoy.

La oscuridad ya envolvía completamente el lugar. Caminó directo a su habitación, con las bolsas de compras aún en su mano, esperando... sólo adelantándose a lo que vería.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha y no había vestigio de presencia. Avanzó hacia el baño pero lo encontró vacío. Regresó y luego de dar una rápida mirada a su alrededor terminó sentada en su cama. Era cierto.

El slytherin había cumplido su promesa y se había ido. Toda la decisión y la valentía que había tomado para continuar con esto simplemente eran innecesarias. Se quedó suspendida mirando hacia la nada durante un tiempo que no consideró suyo. Pensando, siempre pensando... asimilando y organizando. Era la primera vez que se equivocaba de esa manera. Odiaba estar equivocada... Quizá debió preverlo, pero había vinculado a su corazón y ahora... todo había terminado.

El tiempo pasó y la luna se ubicó en el límpido cielo. Ya rosaba la media noche cuando un sonido proveniente de su estómago la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que sin advertirlo habían humedecido sus mejillas y caminó guiándose sólo por sus pies rumbo a la cocina. La oscuridad se cerraba en el pasillo; aun así logró llegar a su destino. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y tomó una caja de leche... unas cuantas galletas de mantequilla podrían arreglar aquel vacío en su pecho que no debía tener razón de ser. No podía existir, no había un por qué... al menos no válido.

Giró de nuevo sobre sus pies y de nuevo el vacío la inmovilizó. Esta vez le costó mucho más reaccionar que la última vez. Algo se encendió de nuevo en su interior, acelerando de nuevo su corazón y agudizando sus sentidos... Malfoy, simplemente no podía irse de esa manera. Y aunque su corazón le dio un vuelco no pudo reprimir la angustia que le producía el verlo ahí, desmadejado sobre el suelo de su cocina.

-Malfoy... Malfoy?- La leche quedó a tres metros sobre el suelo mientras intentaba despertar al slytherin. Su costado izquierdo sangraba, a pesar de los hechizos que le había hecho. Algo no andaba bien.

-Malfoy por favor... me oyes?

El pánico floreció sin freno con la posibilidad de no verlo de nuevo. Al menos no vivo. Aferró el pálido y casi azulado rostro entre sus dos manos sintiendo como todas sus posibilidades se reducían a nada.

-Malfoy no me puedes hacer esto... no ahora. Por favor... despierta. Sólo hazlo.

Podía sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo calar en sus manos. Luego de escuchar los débiles latidos del corazón del rubio en un intento por comprobarlo vivo, el tiempo era lo único que no tenía. De hecho, no contaba con nada más que con su biblioteca y algunas cosas más... Llevarlo a San Mungo estaba más allá de cualquier posibilidad, aunque salvarle la vida no incluía consecuencias.

Un momento después los ojos platinados del rubio empezaban a parpadear lentamente. No podría prepararse para el efecto que causaban esas orbes en su sistema, ahora de nuevo se hallaba encauzada por ellos. Vio como enfocaba lentamente leyendo en su expresión el reconocimiento de con quién se encontraba. Y no le importó que el se descubriera de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, su rubia cabeza en el regazo de quién nunca había imaginado.

-¿Qué... qué haces, Granger?

-Malfoy...

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Tuvo que acercarse un poco más para escuchar del todo lo que el slytherin intentaba decir en débiles susurros.

-Malfoy, estás es mi casa.

-Yo... mierda. Yo ya me iba. –Intentó incorporarse pero un fuerte temblor lo regresó de nuevo a su anterior posición. Hermione observaba con creciente angustia la fuerza con que el rubio apretaba los puños y mordía sus finos labios. Quizá el sólo hecho de ser un Malfoy le prohibía gritar.

-Estás sangrando.

-Oh, qué observadora eres. Creo que no lo había notado.

-Pienso que no es hora de que te pongas pesado. Vamos, ayúdame a levantarte.

-No me interesa lo que pienses Granger. Además no necesito de tu ayuda. No es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto.

-Te voy a decir algo Malfoy, y no espero tener que repetirlo.- Ignoró la desafiante expresión en su interlocutor y decidió continuar- Tu estás herido, el Ministerio te está buscando de nuevo y no tienes a nadie te ayude, así te duela aceptarlo. Te traje a mi casa y no me importa por qué razones descabelladas piensas que lo hice, simplemente es un hecho. Ahora bien, decidí cuidarte hasta que te recuperes... aunque me mires así como lo estás haciendo ahora. –Suspiró profundamente, viendo como el rubio sentía el movimiento.- No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio si es lo que piensas, además creo que ya estás muy grande como para seguir viviendo en el pasado. Se que no me importa, pero si quieres que esto no se convierta en un infierno diario tendrás que poner de tu parte.

Se sintió orgullosa de sus palabras, a pesar de no tener argumentos sólidos con que rebatir lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque no esperó réplica de Malfoy la obtuvo, luego de un largo silencio que parecía haberlo congelado.

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué estás haciendo esto.

Se congeló en su sitio mientras el rubor cubría de nuevo sus mejillas. Sólo que la oscuridad no revelaría el vergonzoso color. Al menos eso tenía a su favor.

-No necesitas responder.- Continuó el rubio. –Yo tampoco se por qué estoy todavía en este lugar y no quiero averiguarlo.

De nuevo el silencio los atrapó con cientos de pensamientos flotando sin control. Era algo completamente nuevo y que definitivamente no estaban esperando, sólo quedaba continuar con eso.

-¿Por qué me buscan de nuevo?

Hermione tardó un momento en responder. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa mientras se hallaba a varios kilómetros de allí con toda la maraña de posibilidades, consecuencias y posibles soluciones.

-Decidieron reabrir la investigación luego que Servicios Secretos pidiera apoyo al Ministro. Se les ha complicado eso de encontrarte.

-No les iba a dejar todo tan fácil. –El tono suficiente no logró aludir a Hermione, así que el slytherin arremetió de nuevo. –Así que tienes la difícil misión de encontrarme, ¿no es cierto?

-De hecho, sólo somos una pequeña cuota del trabajo de los inefables.

-No me digas que...

-Si, Exactamente. Harry te está buscando.

Esta vez Malfoy no pudo reprimir el asombro que le causaban las palabras de Hermione. "Era algo impresionante, pero no imposible" se dijo la griffyndor para tranquilizarse.

-Tu... sabes que estás traicionando a tus amigos con esto, ¿no es cierto?... nunca imaginé esto... No de ti Granger.

-Dijiste que no querías averiguar las razones. Así que es mejor que no lo hagas si no quieres sorpresas como esta.

-Es sólo que... lo creí imposible.

-Lo que realmente importa ahora es saber actuar. Harry es muy bueno en lo que hace y si queremos sobrevivir debemos ser más ágiles que el.

-Pero, a mi es a quién buscan. Tú te puedes quedar en el mismo sitio en donde estás.

-Malfoy...

-Está bien, me callo. Pero luego no me eches la culpa de lo que te pase, yo diré que fue decisión tuya y que no te obligué.

-Como quieras.

-Contigo no se puede. Siempre pensé que eras algo menos obstinada que Potter, veo que me equivoqué.

-Basta de charla. Ahora si, ayúdame a levantarte.

-Podría hacerlo si quitaras tu mano de mi herida. Creo que dolería menos si no la estás presionando.

-Eh... –con un rápido movimiento alejó su mano ya totalmente ensangrentada. –Estaba haciendo presión, eso es todo.

-No te sonrojes Granger.

-¡No estoy sonrojada! Además, no puedes verme.

-No. Pero puedo sentirlo.

* * *

**N/A: Esta** vez dedicado a la **Lady Blue **que decidió regresar. Te quiero mucho amiga.

**Y de nuevo, gracias a todos por leer. Me demoré un poco porque estaba terminando la U... uff... pero sigo aquí. XD**


	4. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de mi Harry me pertenece... sólo quiero ser feliz e intentar dibujar sonrisas y de alguna forma perpetuar ese fascinante mundo. No recibo beneficio monetario alguno.

**Nota: **Si, lo se. Es tarde y ya cruzamos las puertas del 2009. Sólo quiero desearles a todos unas felices pascuas y prosperidad para este nuevo año. Gracias a todos por estar aquí **XD**. Antes de navidad tenía el capítulo casi listo... pero algunos inconvenientes impidieron terminarlo. Como dijo una persona a quien admiro... cuando la vida real golpea a la puerta, uno no puede esconderse bajo la mesa. (Perdóname nena por usar tu frase :D)

Ahora si... es hora de continuar.

**

* * *

**

**EN LA NIEBLA**

**BY SOPHIELUNA**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Al descubierto.**

Y cada insulto, blasfemia o mirada acusadora que había recibido de su parte en sus años de Hogwarts, sólo se alejaban con el paso de los minutos.

Bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara de su habitación, velaba el inquieto sueño del rubio. Hacía más de dos horas que había realizado el último hechizo de sanación que había encontrado en el pesado libro que ahora descansaba al lado de otro montón sobre la alfombra; y aunque aparentemente la herida tenía otro aspecto no conocía el estado real de Malfoy.

Aun recordaba la mirada calculadora y penetrante del slytherin mientras trabajaba sobre su herida; quizá intentaba intimidarle pero fue imposible. Cuando se hallaba cerca de los libros nada podía hacerle temer. Sólo que era nuevo el hecho de utilizar sus habilidades para el bien de ese rubio engreído que... en fin, ya no importaba.

Ahora una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios con el fresco recuerdo del estremecimiento de Malfoy a su contacto, la pálida piel de su torso era un total contraste con los rastros de sangre coagulada sobre la herida que se alzaba en un profundo corte horizontal cerca del abdomen.

Gracias a sus conocimientos y a los libros que la acompañaban, había encontrado el hechizo responsable de tan profundo corte. Obviamente, magia negra. El problema radicaba en que debía conseguir los ingredientes necesarios para fabricar la poción antídoto lo más pronto posible. De lo contrario, el maleficio invadiría el cuerpo de Malfoy y... sería demasiado tarde. Según el viejo volumen empolvado que había decidido consultar, con el paso de las horas el dolor se tornaba insoportable terminando con la víctima.

Correr. Debía correr en contra del tiempo si quería salvarle la vida a su antiguo enemigo. Pero la misión que le habían asignado comenzaba al día siguiente y sería casi imposible tener el tiempo necesario para encontrar los ingredientes de esa poción que parecía ser lo suficientemente complicada como para quitarle valioso tiempo. Le tomaría alrededor de una semana la preparación sin contar el tiempo que gastaría recolectando la totalidad de los ingredientes... Oh, cómo necesitaba de un giratiempo... Pero el hallarlo, le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Tiempo, tiempo y tiempo... ahora todo en su contra.

Pero preocuparse hasta enloquecer no surtiría ningún cambio en su situación. Luego de un momento el cansancio acumulado y las horas de sueño que había sacrificado en cuidar de Malfoy, un peso horrible caía sobre sus hombros. Ir hasta la otra habitación no entraba dentro de lo que se creía capaz de hacer a las dos de la madrugada; entonces optó por la vía fácil. Apenas despertara se iría sin hacer ruido. Total, el slytherin no se daría cuenta que había dormido acompañado... y con este reconfortante pensamiento, una sonrisa plena se acomodó en sus labios mientras dejaba caer pesadamente los párpados fundiéndose en sus sueños.

--oOo--

Abrió la carpeta que descansaba sobre su escritorio sintiéndose muy molesto todavía por tener que seguir órdenes que iban en contra de lo que pensaba. La idea que aurores estuviesen involucrados con Malfoy sonaba cada vez más descabellada, aun más ahora cuando observaba que los sospechosos hacían parte de la división en que se encontraban sus amigos. Voldemort podría resucitar diez veces antes que sus amigos hicieran algo como eso y parecía que todo lo que ellos habían hecho durante la guerra y a su lado no tenía ninguna validez para el Ministerio.

-Malditos desagradecidos- murmuró por lo bajo mientras ojeaba los expedientes de los veinte y cuatro aurores, deteniéndose frente a la fotografía de Hermione que le sonreía casi modestamente desde el papel.

Y esa era la parte más dura de todo el proceso; tendría que investigarla tanto a ella como a Ron. A pesar de todo lo que sabía que podría significar para ellos esto, estaba en una misión y debía callar. Era su trabajo, sólo que ahora este se ponía en contra de sus amigos y casi hermanos.

Suspiró largamente y reordenó los expedientes. Quizá tendría que hacerlo pero no tendría que ser tan pronto; en un momento los dos últimos expedientes del montón fueron los de sus dos amigos. Se obligó a no pensar en eso de nuevo mientras se ajustaba las gafas para leer los datos de quién sería el primero en su lista...

-¿Amanda?

-Si señor Potter, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Por favor acérquese a mi oficina.

-En seguida.

Un momento después la puerta fue abierta con presteza dando paso a la figura larga y esbelta de una joven secretaria con el cabello rubio ceniza ondeándose en una larga cola de caballo.

-La división **F3** del departamento de aurores tiene una misión de campo que inicia hoy mismo. Necesito saber hacia donde se dirigen, cuáles son las características del terreno, lo que buscan, con qué herramientas cuentan y cuál es el plazo que tienen para ejecutar la misión.

La secretaria observaba perpleja a Harry mientras una libretita flotaba a su lado con una colorida pluma que se movía a toda velocidad sobre el papel. Desde que tenía esa bendita libreta se había librado de los gritos de su jefe sobre su "ineptitud para captar la información que se le entregaba".

- Quién está a cargo de la misión y si habrá presencia de algún otro organismo diferente al Ministerio. Y no olvide- continuó haciendo referencia a este punto;- reservarme un traslador hacia ese mismo lugar, una vez conozca el sitio. ¿Entendido? –Terminó Harry levantando sus pobladas cejas negras y desplegando sus profundos ojos verdes hacia su secretaria.

La mujer pareció tambalear ante la expresión de su jefe. Estaba atrapada por los encantos naturales del griffyndor, que desconociéndolos simplemente los pavoneaba sin remordimiento.

-Si... si, señor.

-Ok. Eso es todo Amanda.

-Permiso.

Cerró la puerta con un duro golpe mientras suspiraba largamente mirando hacia la nada. A pesar de todo, si a pesar de cada dura crítica y exigencia en el trabajo; trabajar con Harry Potter era lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Y de nuevo se felicitó por lo bajo mientras volvía a su escritorio con la nueva tarea por realizar.

--oOo--

-Granger... Granger... ¡Hey Granger despierta!

Abrió los ojos abruptamente sintiéndose atacada. A su lado, el pálido y demacrado rostro del slytherin la observaba con un dejo de traviesa alegría en los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya... realmente esto no me lo esperaba de ti, Granger. –Alzó las cejas en una expresión que sencillamente lo regresaba a sus años en Hogwarts, el infaltable componente de sus ofensas. –Mira todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, sólo por estar a mi lado. Tienes que aceptarlo, soy irresistible incluso para ti. –Sentenció arrastrando las palabras mientras tomaba lugar de nuevo entre las almohadas suspirando sonoramente a su lado.

-Tu... ¡¡NO!!... ¡Eso nunca!

-Claro que sí.

-¡No, no y NO! Qué engreído eres, Malfoy... –La había dejado fuera de base...- Piensas que todas se mueren por ti;- No tenía palabras para contraatacar,- Yo nunca me fijaría en ti, eso es seguro, -sus mejillas ardían y las palabras intentaban cortarse en su boca;- Qué iluso eres...

-Niégalo si quieres. No me importa. –El hielo de sus palabras casi pudo abofetear a Hermione que observaba hacia el vacío sentada en la cama. –Aunque ver cómo te colapsas cuando te pregunto sobre esto me entretiene un poco... – Ignoró la mirada asesina que le dirigía la castaña y continuó; -Sabes, sigues siendo toda una caja de sorpresas luego de tantos años... tan predecible, irritable y... vacía después de todo. Me pregunto cuál es la razón de tanta soledad si...

-Cállate. –Le cortó las palabras mientras la furia parecía dominarla. El no tenía derecho de decir nada sobre su vida, no ahora cuando su propia vida estaba destruida.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo... Sabes, algún día pensé que "El famoso trío de Oro"estaría regodeándose con la caída de Voldemort siendo el centro de atención de todo el Mundo Mágico... ja, veo que los quince minutos de gloria ya pasaron y ahora ocupan el lugar que se merecen. En el fondo no me sorprende que ellos te hayan dejado, al final tu cabezota no era ya útil para sus propios planes después de la guerra... Sólo te usaron Granger, al peor estilo pero lo hicieron; ellos son los culpables de todo lo que tienes. No, es mejor decir de todo lo que no tienes porque...

-¡¡¡QUE TE CALLES!!! –Apretaba fuertemente los puños a sus costados respirando agitadamente al tiempo que miraba enloquecidamente al rubio sobre la cama. –¡No eres nadie para decirme esto! ¡Es mi maldita vida y tú eres un desgraciado fugitivo que no tiene ni una tercera parte de lo que yo tengo! - Los ojos vidriosos a punto de estallar y todo el autocontrol tras la puerta de su habitación. El dolor fluía con largos corrientazos por todo su sistema, reviviendo heridas que ya parecían cicatrizadas. - ¡Si te parece mal mi vida y todo esto que ves, bien puedes largarte porque ya me hartaste! –Estalló en heridos sollozos sintiendo cómo se tambaleaba de nuevo en la oscuridad. Hasta el fondo cómo hacía tantas lunas.

Y huyó hacia el refugio que no existía tras la cortina que nunca había sido capaz de colocar. Esta vez cortar las lágrimas le costó más de dos horas y lograr levantarse tras todas las heridas que le había lanzado a quemarropa fue casi imposible. Le dolía admitir que una parte de todo el veneno que había recibido era cierto y que Malfoy sólo había necesitado unos días a su lado para darle nombre a todo el vacío que parecía llenar lo que necesitaba... y lo peor era que no había reparado en media sílaba mientras decía cada cosa con la peor frialdad que alguna vez recordaba en sus labios cuando era niña.

Por un momento recordó que debía partir rumbo al Ministerio con sus maletas y el montón de papeles que no podía olvidar. Era el primer día de su misión donde tendría que enfrentarse a un terreno de nuevo desconocido y quizá a condiciones más agrestes, dirigir su división y continuar cuidando del slytherin, todo al tiempo. Sin olvidar los ingredientes que debía conseguir para realizar la poción-antídoto para contrarrestar el maleficio que tenía Malfoy... si es que todavía quería salvarle la vida. Debía continuar, sin importar cuántos pedazos perdía en el proceso.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con la única intensión de tomar sus maletas ya listas desde la noche anterior para poder largarse antes de moler a cruciatus al autor de sus lágrimas.

-Granger... – La voz casi impersonal del rubio no logró cambiar la fría y distante expresión que cubría su rostro luego de haber llorado hasta sentir que el alma se le partía en dos.

Avanzó hasta el closet y retiró las maletas del armario sin entregar la más mínima mirada hacia la cama donde debía estar el rubio.

-Granger, yo no...

¿Disculpas? No esperaba de el y mucho menos las aceptaría. No ahora que se sentía peor que mierda. Avanzó hasta la puerta de nuevo y murmuró casi cortante sin mirarle;

-Me voy.

-Granger, no te puedes ir. No es para tanto, además no quería que...

-Esta noche regreso. Estaré en una misión lejos de aquí así que sólo podré venir un momento en las noches. En la cocina hay lo suficiente para ti. Adiós Malfoy.

El portazo tras sus espaldas no le permitió escuchar la última réplica del slytherin antes de obligarse a permanecer en la cama y no salir corriendo a alcanzarla. Ahora creía que el mejor trato para Malfoy debía ser ese, únicamente el necesario... y si el quería guerra, se la daría sin importar nada. El mismo lo había dicho, estaba vacía. Completamente vacía.

--oOo--

Arribó al Ministerio casi entre nubes con un encantamiento glamour que no dejaba ver su rostro inflamado por las lágrimas, odiando cada minuto y con un genio que seguramente derribaría los muros de su oficina.

-Buenos días señorita Granger. –Saludaron casi al unísono el grupo de aurores que esperaban cerca de su oficina, algunos impacientes y con un sinnúmero de baúles, maletas y morrales a sus pies.

-Buenos días; -contestó con rapidez mientras alcanzaba la puerta de su oficina. Ron esperaba en la silla que ella solía ocupar, con un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio.

Tarde... bastante tarde para partir, "pero no pude evitarlo" se dijo a modo de disculpa para no sentirse del todo culpable. Su amigo estaba irritado, podía saberlo gracias al desastre que se veía en la oficina y a la dura mirada que ahora estaba recibiendo de su parte.

-Hola Ron...

-Hora y media tarde... llegué a pensar que te habían secuestrado o que se había incendiado tu apartamento. Pero parece que estás bien después de todo...

-No quería preocuparte, sólo... me levanté un poco tarde. Lo siento.

Inmediatamente la expresión de Ron se suavizó entornando sus azulados ojos de nuevo con expresión cansada.

-No te preocupes, aunque el jefe está un poco neurótico por todo esto... es mejor que vayas a su oficina y le des la cara. Te aseguro que se tranquiliza, compañera.

-Inmediatamente. Hazme el favor y les dices a todos que en menos de diez minutos estamos saliendo. Voy por un regaño fijo y regreso.

-Como ordene jefe. –El pelirrojo alzo una mano y la colocó sobre su frente con la misma actitud de un soldado dirigiéndose a su superior.

-Ay Ron, tu siempre... –Sin quererlo una sonrisa algo modesta se dibujó en sus labios por un momento mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de su jefe. En días cómo esos, se alegraba por tener a su amigo cerca al menos para hacerle olvidar lo duro que intentaba tornarse todo.

Cinco minutos más tarde su grupo recibía instrucciones. El lugar era desconocido y los únicos datos sobre este eran los recogidos por sus libros y uno que otro pergamino perdido en su biblioteca. Con un mapa en la mano y el plan ya diseñado en su cabeza explicaba a los aurores cada paso que darían una vez se encontraran dentro de la misión.

-Es muy importante que se mantengan en grupos, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que nos espera. Si por alguna razón se sienten acorralados, sólo deben enviar una luz de bengala hacia el cielo. Estaremos listos para acudir. Pero por favor; -hizo énfasis en esto con sus ojos dirigidos hacia su grupo- que sólo sea una emergencia y en caso de versen incapaces de enfrentarse a los mortífagos o quien sea.

-¿Y si es Malfoy junior qué debemos hacer? –Preguntó un joven auror con una indescifrable expresión en el rostro.

Los murmullos se hicieron evidentes y la expectativa brillaba en los ojos de los aurores. "Esperan encontrarlo para luego...", apretó los puños y repiró hondo ante el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. "Con cautela, con cautela..." se dijo mientras aclaraba su garganta para tener de nuevo la atención de su grupo.

-Si Malfoy se deja ver intenten inmovilizarlo antes que hacer algo más. Si necesitan ayuda sólo pídanla con la luz de bengala. Seguiremos el procedimiento ordinario para estos casos de recaptura.

-Pero... nuestro deber es acabar con todos los mortífagos. Es lo que hemos estado haciendo, ¿Por qué ahora con Malfoy tiene que ser diferente? –La voz estrangulada y casi fiera de una bruja rubia de ojos rasgados levantaba de nuevo una columna de murmullos entre el grupo. Incluso sátiras y promesas de venganza eran oídos desde su lugar.

-Silencio, por favor... ¡Silencio! –Con la atención de la totalidad de su grupo sobre sí de nuevo arremetió: -Se muy bien lo que hemos estado haciendo pero Malfoy merece un trato diferente al menos hasta que el propio Ministro decida su suerte.

-¡Es un asesino! ¡No debe vivir!

-¡No se merece nada!

-¡Ha matado a muchos; sería una traición de nuestra parte perdonarle la vida!

-¡No me importa el protocolo, lo primero que le voy a enviar será un Avada Kedavra!

-¡Por favor, No Más! ¡Ya es suficiente con toda la sangre que se ha derramado para querer tirar más! ¿Acaso vamos a responder de la misma manera en que nos atacaron? ¿No creen que no sería justo con todos los que dieron sus vidas por un mundo mejor? –Los rostros de los aurores observaban y escuchaban sus palabras reconociendo y aceptando... –Sencillamente esto es lo que van a hacer: Esta vez enviarán un mensaje a cada mortífago que intercepten con todos los beneficios que recibirán si se entregan. Obviamente, necesitamos cualquier método para capturarlos así no sean del todo ciertos. Segundo: No sean los primeros en atacar y Tercero: el trato para los mortífagos que sean capturados será el mismo para Malfoy; -sus ojos temblaron acunando esa remota posibilidad- Nuestra misión es terminar con la ola de muerte y dolor dejada por Voldemort; no perpetuarla.

Todos la observaron atentamente incluso Ron que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sintió la fuerza de lo que acababa de decir y concluyó:

-Ahora si, es hora de irnos. Tomen su equipaje y caminen en parejas hacia el traslador. Buena suerte a todos y no olviden las instrucciones.

Una muchedumbre de asentimientos se escuchó antes de que el grupo se fraccionara en parejas o tríos que caminaban hacia la cabina de trasladores. Tomó su propia maleta y no se sorprendió al ver a Ron esperándola; en cada misión el pelirrojo intentaba estar cerca para "asegurarse de que ella estaría bien", entre otras razones que ahora no quería recordar y que se obligaba a creer que eran las únicas.

-¿Vamos? –Preguntó ya conociendo la respuesta.

-Eres toda una líder Hermione... –la fascinación en sus palabras era evidente; -muy bien...

-Sólo hago mi trabajo... es lo que me toca.

-No seas modesta, eres muy buena en lo que haces.

-Gracias Ron. Tú también eres bueno en esto.

Una sonrisa mezclada de suficiencia y tranquilidad cruzó su rostro mientras caminaba con su amigo por el ya desierto pasillo. Intentó no pensar en nada, pero un momento más tarde esta ya se había desvanecido al recordar todo lo que debía hacer y... todo lo que no debía sentir.

--oOo--

Tras cuatro mortífagos muertos, un auror herido y el cansancio del día sobre sus hombros; se alejaba ahora del grupo hacia los árboles con la intensión de aparecerse en su apartamento y permanecer allí un rato.

Tal como lo había esperado el terreno intentó doblegarlos pero ahora luego de tener un gran terreno asegurado el resultado no podía ser del todo desalentador, aunque... le sorprendía un poco el no ver las manos de sus nuevos "aliados" dentro de la misión. Sin embargo, el hecho de no ser oficial no desaparecía la posibilidad de estar vigilados. Aunque no había notado ninguna anormalidad entre los aurores sería más cautelosa en sus movimientos.

Giró hacia todas direcciones mirando entre la espesa vegetación pero nada se reveló ante sus ojos. Un momento después la recibía la penumbra de su apartamento y sin quererlo la angustia regresó de nuevo a pesar de los intentos por permanecer tranquila.

Y esperó unos segundos hasta calmarse para caminar rumbo hacia su habitación esperando encontrar a Malfoy. Pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que este ya se había marchado y que era mejor tenerlo lejos.

Todos sus temores se habían materializado en el momento en que su grupo intentaba enloquecer de furia con la sola mención de la recaptura del slytherin. Esta era tan sólo una muestra de lo que sería la reacción del mundo mágico ante la aparición de ese rubio mezquino que parecía no tener sentimientos. Y quizá lo matarían frente a sus ojos antes de que hicieran lo mismo con ella por ayudarle. Su suerte ya estaba decidida sin importar las razones que entregara.

Encendió las luces y caminó hacia la cocina intentado ganar tiempo antes de encontrar a Malfoy y llenar el vacío que le producía saber tantas cosas. Todo se veía tal cual como lo había dejado en la mañana, no había ninguna evidencia de comida sobre el fregadero y la cesta de basura continuaba vacía.

El pánico cruzó rápidamente por su sistema mientras abría la nevera de golpe para encontrarse con todo el contenido en su lugar. Ahogó un pesado pensamiento y se obligó a respirar antes de caminar a grandes pasos hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se quedó en su sitio. La débil luz de una lámpara de una de las mesas de noche envolvía la habitación en un ambiente cálido y distante. Sobre la cama podía ver un bulto bajo las mantas. Alivio y angustia iniciaron de nuevo su recorrido; estaba ahí pero no podía estar bien. Al menos no lo suficiente como para acercarse a la cocina. Aunque... la posibilidad de que la pelea de la mañana hubiese sido la razón principal por la que decidió no tocar la comida la hizo tambalear... Que orgullo tan patético.

Quería acercarse pero no debía. Al menos no después de lo ocurrido en la mañana y todavía sentía el veneno de las palabras de Malfoy punzar horriblemente. No quería ser dura pero el se lo merecía. Aun así lo ayudaría... hasta que el se lo permitiera porque no estaba dispuesta a soportar las burlas y las acusaciones de alguien que simplemente no la conocía.

Entonces calculó sus movimientos junto con cada palabra y avanzó. El frío de su propia voz la sorprendió un poco pero... era lo mejor.

-¿Por qué no comiste nada Malfoy? Veo que tu orgullo toca límites. –Continuó sin esperar respuesta alguna.- Es tu decisión si quieres vivir un infierno... lamento decirte que te equivocaste de persona si creíste que cedería ante ti. Eso nunca.

Esperó esta vez su réplica pero no la obtuvo; por un momento parecía que el slytherin prefería ignorarla. Sin embargo, el aun no desaparecido rencor clamaba por si mismo y no aguardó para inyectarlo.

-El Ministerio está utilizando todas sus herramientas para dar con tu paradero... sólo esperan tirarte a la multitud para que te haga pedazos. No se cuanto tiempo les lleve encontrarte pero se que lo harán... Creo que no importa lo que yo haga, tu destino ya está resuelto. –Se odió por cada palabra, pero estas ya habían abandonado su boca en un tren desenfrenado rumbo hacia Malfoy. Golpe por golpe a pesar que se sentía igualmente herida. "Así no soy yo... pero el es único culpable de que yo llegue a estos extremos", se dijo intentando tranquilizarse en vano.

Cambió el peso de un pie a otro aun con la certeza de obtener veneno o quizá fuego de la boca del rubio. Un minuto o dos y seguía en su mismo sitio dudando de la efectividad de su ponzoña y con la vergüenza aumentando dentro de su cuerpo. Alejarse, debía alejarse.

-Voy a prepararte algo de comer, luego... luego me iré.

Dio media vuelta y la culpa ya se ocupaba de oscurecer todo pensamiento. Simplemente sus insultos no ocasionaban ningún efecto sin importar con qué intensidad eran despedidos desde su lugar. Era mejor olvidar y retirarse antes que fuera atacada y algo le decía que no estaría preparada para ello.

-Es... espera.

La quebrada pero aun audible voz de Malfoy cortó el ya amañado silencio antes que sus pasos abandonaran la habitación. Se frenó en su lugar asimilando cada palabra viendo como la culpa empezaba a aplastarla, aun así siguió firme.

-No lo hagas... Granger.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-No hagas eso que ibas a hacer... no es necesario. –La voz ronca del slytherin revelaba los grandes esfuerzos de este por mantener un tono imparcial que Hermione ya había identificado como fingido.

-No has comido nada en todo el día y no seré la culpable de que mueras por inanición.

-He dicho que no es necesario. –Afirmó acentuando cada palabra.

-Pero... –Esta vez las hipótesis parecían no encajar en el nuevo rumbo de las cosas. No podía descubrir hacia dónde pretendía llegar Malfoy.

Lentamente vio como el rubio se incorporaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y autocontrol para mantenerse en pie. Aun con su mano apretando fuertemente su costado y unas ojeras que enmarcaban su cuerpo enfermo la enfrentó intentando acomodarse detrás de una columna fría que se tambaleaba gracias a los fuertes azotes de dolor que recibía.

-No tienes por qué molestarte. –La calculada intensidad de sus palabras laceraba dentro de la castaña.

-Yo sólo...

-No lo hagas, déjalo así. No tienes por qué hacerlo. –Quizá era la tensión de la situación o sus propios nervios pero sintió un dejo de herido resentimiento en lo que acababa de escuchar. Debía ser eso.

-Lo único importante es que lo estoy haciendo.

-Me voy. Ya es suficiente.

-No. Tú no te puedes ir así...

-Claro que puedo hacerlo Granger. Esta vez nada me detendrá.

-El Ministerio está detrás de ti, Servicios Secretos, la comunidad mágica en general. No llegarás a ningún sitio sin encontrarte con alguno de ellos y no...

-Lo se y no creo que deba importarte. –Esta vez la punzada giró sobre la herida.- Puedo solo con esto.

-Si me importa así no lo entiendas. –Estaba aferrándose a cualquier tabla de salvación para lograr salvarlo del horror que le esperaba afuera.- Y no puedes hacerlo solo... es muy peligroso.

-Pero es mi vida Granger y no puedo cambiarla. Se que no debí meterme en tu vida y creo que es hora de que dejes de entrometerte en la mía. Por tu bien... al menos hazlo por eso.

La plateada mirada se convertía en un mar casi transparente y Hermione pudo ver la verdad que estaba escuchando. Su cabeza al mismo tiempo entendía que no podía existir un punto en el camino donde Malfoy y su vida tuviesen el mismo sentido, pero su corazón seguía cayendo bajo la figura que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Ya has hecho por mí más de lo que esperaba... yo... –reprimió el fuerte dolor aferrándose a un dosel de la cama, luego continuó- Yo no esperé esto y mucho menos de ti... sólo se que no debe continuar. No estaré dispuesto a arruinar otra vida que no tiene nada que ver en esto. Y quizá sea cierto lo que dices y para mañana sea sólo un molesto recuerdo pero... es mi destino. Tú lo dijiste.

-No, por favor no... –La expresión de Malfoy cambió ante su desesperada súplica. Quizá ya había descubierto lo que hasta ahora tomaba nombre en su cabeza- Encontraremos la forma de eludirlos a todos, sólo dame tiempo y yo podré sacarte de aquí. No te encontrarán Malfoy, no lo harán...

-Ya basta. No has tenido una sola razón para hacer todo lo que has hecho y si existe... es mejor que la olvides. –Claro que sabía. ¿Cómo había sido incapaz de darse cuenta?- Nunca debiste traerme contigo... Nada de esto tenía que haber ocurrido, no tiene sentido. ¿No lo ves? No puede ser.

Pudo sentir cada lágrima abandonar sus ojos mientras los puñales arrebataban la última llama que parecía acobijar su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Las razones nunca existieron y ahora intentaban solidificarse todas al mismo tiempo.

-Hubieras muerto... ¿para ti hubiese sido mejor haberte dejado ahí? –El horror se filtró en sus palabras sólo para golpearla lejos. Golpe bajo.

-Al menos todo habría terminado sin implicar a nadie más... Pero todavía se puede hacer algo: sólo debes darme mi varita.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a...?

-No te haré nada. La necesito para irme, es lo único que me ata a este lugar.

-¿Sólo eso...? –No le importó su estupidez. Estaba perdiendo todo lo que por un momento empezó a dar sentido a su monótona vida.

Esta vez el rubio dejó ver la perplejidad en su rostro mientras quedaba fuera de base incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando pero la determinación que lo dominaba despejó cualquier pensamiento.

-Termina con esto. Entrégame mi varita.

-No, no...

-Vamos Granger, sólo hazlo y esta pesadilla terminará para ti. Mañana podrás seguir con tu vida.

-No estás en condiciones...

-¿Y qué importa cómo me encuentre si mis días están contados? Tu misma lo acabas de decir, da igual si me atrapan hoy o la semana que viene. No puedo escapar para siempre de esto... ahh! –El latigazo golpeteó tan fuerte que no pudo reprimir un fuerte grito mientras se precipitaba hasta el piso.

-¡No estás en condiciones, te lo dije! –Ahora frente al slytherin examinaba cada movimiento asegurándose de que el tiempo se acortaba.- Déjame ver... –Apartó la mano ya desmadejada que cubría la herida para observar horrorizada.- Estás sangrando... ven, apóyate en mi. Voy a devolverte a la cama.

-Déjame; -susurró débilmente con los ojos aun cerrados.

-No haré caso a nada de lo que digas Malfoy.

-Te estás condenando Granger. No... No es justo. –El lejano frío esta vez no hirió, sólo trajo aceptación a su desesperación.

-Lo sé. –Admitió con la vista perdida,- No importa si es justo o no; no hará diferencia alguna.

-Dame mi varita... –Esta vez los ojos plata se clavaron en los de Hermione aferrándose todavía en la decisión de irse.

-No lo voy a hacer... No permitiré que te hagan daño. –La calma en su voz envolvía el camino que hacía días había decidido tomar.

-¡¡Suéltame!! –Se incorporó con fiereza alejándose de todo contacto.- ¡¿Es tan difícil terminar con esto?! ¡¿No tienes miedo a morir?! ¡¡No se qué pasa contigo si...

-¿Es muy difícil aceptar que alguien esté dispuesto a hacer algo por ti?

-¡No te he dado motivos para que lo hagas Granger! ¡Soy la última persona a la que tendrías que ayudar, No después de todo lo que ha pasado!

-No regreses a lo mismo de siempre... nada tendrá sentido si lo haces. Malfoy, se muy bien que puedes estar sintiendo pero... no voy a dar un paso atrás.

El slytherin respiraba sonoramente clavando su espesa mirada hacia Hermione, quien cruzada de brazos lo observaba. Lo estaba acorralando con su obstinación, yendo bastante lejos de aceptar cada cosa que el decía... Resultaría muy difícil intentar dejar a la castaña si ella se encontraba en esa posición (Otra de las muchas cosas que le habían heredado Ron y Harry...).

-Entonces, tendré que irme sin mi varita. –Resolvió el rubio luego de varios minutos sopesando sus opciones. La última carta venía a su mano: Misión suicida.

-No... –La incredulidad estallaba en los ojos de Hermione, ahora desencajada por la cruenta salida del slytherin.- Malfoy, no... eso es... ¡Te van a matar!

-De hecho, lo harán si la llevo conmigo también.

-Pero... ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! O ¿Te cuesta trabajo aceptar esto?... ¿Qué tanto de tu orgullo Malfoy se está yendo a la basura? ¡¡¡Dímelo!!!

-Es sencillo Granger, o me das mi varita y acabamos esto de una vez o me voy sin ella. No me importa qué tan lejos puedo llegar así, sólo quiero acabar esto de una maldita vez. –El tono de su voz heló de nuevo cada resquicio que Hermione aun conservaba cálido. Otro callejón sin salida que... parecía no ceder.

-Piensa lo que quieras, es mejor así. –Continuó escupiendo frías sílabas que se tambaleaban dentro de su boca. Nunca había estado tan cerca de perder las riendas como ahora.- De ti depende que me maten en cuanto salga de aquí o en unas horas si llevo mi varita conmigo, pero en cualquier caso me iré. No importa nada más, no es irrelevante.

-¿Y si te digo que no me preocupa el morir a tu lado?

La expresión del rubio tambaleó una vez más intentando controlar el dolor y el asombro al mismo tiempo. Algo corría por su cabeza a toda velocidad y sólo podía ver su propio terror ante la posibilidad de algo así. Claro que Hermione no se equivocaba... sólo que esta vez el rubio reconocía sus propios "intereses" involucrados en esto. Y para el todo significaba lo mismo: Muerte.

-No sabes lo que dices. Es una locura.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Y no es ninguna locura!

-Me voy.

-¡¡¡Malfoy!!!

-Adiós Granger.

Parecía ir fuera de control y no podía hacer nada mas... estaba quedándose sin posibilidades, pero verlo caminar trabajosamente hacia el pasillo sólo la congeló en su lugar viendo cómo cada intento por retenerlo se desmoronaba entre sus dedos.

-Parece que lo que digo no lo tomas en serio.

El rubio levantó la vista ahora a la figura que intentaba bloquearle el paso hacia la salida. ¿Obstinación Griffyndor o locura? No existía diferencia.

-He dicho que no voy a dar un paso atrás, Malfoy. No importa lo que digas o lo que pienses... no vas a salir de aquí hoy.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y la férrea decisión de mantenerse en su posición. Quizá esta noche tenía sólo ese camino para mantenerlo a salvo... no el mejor, sólo el más efectivo.

-Y yo he dicho que esto no es problema tuyo. Sólo tienes que entenderlo.

El siseo de sus palabras flageló de nuevo los ojos de Hermione, que luchaba por mantenerse firme. Respiró profundamente y enfrentó la dura mirada que intentaba asesinarla. Pero debía ser más fuerte que el príncipe de la obstinación frente a sus ojos.

-Granger... te odio. –De nuevo su rostro se tensó en respuesta a otro tirón que intentaba derribarlo.

-Yo también te odio. –Respondió automáticamente. Acto reflejo, otro recuerdo del pasado. Sólo que esta vez la sensación de victoria hizo ensanchar una incipiente sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad a su alrededor. Nada de lo que el rubio dijera ahora la haría tambalear. Había ganado... aunque sólo fueran unas pocas horas más.

Se extasió desde su lugar mientras veía la tácita rendición del slytherin. Era obvio que en su estado no podría contra ella... mucho menos ahora que nuevas razones la obligaban a mantenerlo a su lado. Los ojos plata se endurecieron de cólera; no existía otra salida.

El silencio de la aceptación y la comprensión cruzó por su rostro aun incrédulo de lo que estaba presenciando. No dudó en ofrecer sus brazos para devolverlo hasta su cama, esta vez más despacio que antes.

Pudo ver como los músculos del rubio se tensaban al contacto y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula controlándose... haciéndose el fuerte. Quizá era mejor así porque... en unos días el autocontrol se iría a la basura si la maldición seguía invadiéndolo. Tenía que encontrar los ingredientes de la poción y... el reloj ya corría en su contra.

**

* * *

**

**Esta vez dedicado a Ricardo, quien espera... Tu historia, te prometo que será contada.**

**Y por supuesto amiga... gracias de nuevo por estar a mi lado. Valió la pena caminar en medio de la oscuridad.**

Hasta la próxima.

**Sophie.**


	5. La Búsqueda

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y etc. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por esto, sólo me encargo de jugar y soñar con ellos.

**Rating:** K+

**Personajes:** Draco M. & Hermione G.

**NdA: **Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra entrega de esta historia que cada vez se pone mejor. Mis vacaciones expiran lentamente y con ellas las ganas de continuar. Tuve que recargar baterías para terminar este capi y espero que me duren bastante para publicar pronto. Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o anotaciones son bienvenidos y prometo contestarlos.

Sin nada más por el momento; vamos a leer.

**

* * *

**

**EN LA NIEBLA**

**BY SOPHIELUNA**

**Capítulo cinco: La Búsqueda**

El callejón Diagon se abría ante sus ojos marrones que observaban bajo su túnica negra un hermoso reloj de péndulo en una tienda de artículos de segunda mano: no tendría mucho tiempo. Sus hombres en plena misión de campo y ella en medio de un mercado en la ciudad... Gracias a su habilidad para planear y organizar tendría algunos minutos para empezar la búsqueda de los ingredientes que necesitaba; así que se dio prisa.

Esta vez tampoco iría por libros, lo que le hizo ahogar un gemido de frustración al pasar por la librería que sin falta frecuentaba cada vez que cruzaba por allí. Pero esta vez iba en misión secreta (¡Qué sorpresa!) y no podía entretenerse en otras actividades. Sacó la lista que reposaba en el bolsillo de su túnica y adentrándose en una tienda de aspecto sombrío en medio de una calle poco transitada, dio inicio a su tarea.

Veinte minutos después su cabeza vio de nuevo la luz del día en la puerta de la tienda. La expresión que inundaba su rostro iba de la decepción a la furia. En su bolso de cuentas ya contaba con algunos de los ingredientes. Aun así la lista continuaba siendo larga; bastante bien para la primera parte de la búsqueda. Era consciente que no encontraría todo en el mismo lugar. Quizá otra tienda... Pero no podía seguir buscando ahora cuando estaba en medio de una misión. Buscó un lugar un poco solitario y desapareció de nuevo para después reprocharse su irresponsabilidad y todas las reglas que estaba violando... Después de todo, la mitad de reglas que regían su vida sobre el piso habían quedado cuando el rubio de ojos plata irrumpió en su vida.

--oOo--

La grava sobre sus pies, el cansancio sobre sus hombros y todo un millar de preguntas sin respuesta entre sus dos cejas. Cinco de los hombres que debía investigar ya estaban fuera de su búsqueda. Era realmente fácil descubrir la vida de cada uno de estos hombres, aun cuando se hacían llamar aurores. A este paso tendría que ver los nombres de sus amigos frente a sus ojos y... la amistad tendría que quedar a un lado si quería terminar con su trabajo.

Esperaba. Esperaba no tener que hacer muchos esfuerzos para investigarlos, no quería encontrarse en una posición tan baja si era descubierto.

Ahora, se reunían en torno a una fogata frente a las tiendas de campaña. Ron entre un par de aurores rumanos, reía a carcajadas con cada invención de los extranjeros y Hermione... no estaba a la vista. Quizá estaba en su tienda revisando papeles o leyendo algún libro... Se sentía fuera de lugar a cada momento, pero debía continuar.

Detrás de un gran árbol ya entre la espesa vegetación tomaba un nuevo respiro debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, quizá un poco dispuesto a regresar a casa. Aunque todo el día tras el grupo de aurores no había sido del todo aburridor, el tedio ya estaba pasando su factura y los deseos de fundirse bajo sus sábanas era bastante tentador aunque el tener que hacerlo solo quitaba un poco de atractivo al asunto.

Tres días con sus noches en el mismo lugar intentando encontrar pistas de un doble agente, con cientos de preguntas que lo llevaban hacia otro lugar lejos de ahí, donde el rastro de Malfoy había desaparecido un par de semanas atrás.

Con todo, existía cierto patrón que parecía seguir el auror promedio, con una previsibilidad tan abrumadora que daba sueño. No tenía nada más que hacer a no ser que prefiriera quedarse a escuchar vanas conversaciones o ronquidos provenientes de las tiendas de campaña. De hecho, le esperaba un nuevo informe por hacer si no quería desesperar a Shonner y su equipo de estrellas...Rodó los ojos con el sólo recuerdo y se concentró en su casa de Grimmauld Place. El modesto plop resonó en medio del bosque confundiéndose con los ruidos de la noche.

--oOo--

-¡¡Estoy muerto!! Esto ya es demasiado, no creo que pueda resistir otro día a este ritmo.

-Llevas diciendo lo mismo desde el primer día Ron. Ya deja de quejarte tanto.

-¿Acaso crees que soy un quejica? ¿O es que estás hecha de metal, Hermione? Creo recordar que hace unos días estabas apoyando mi idea de reportarnos enfermos.

-¿Yo? Lo único que te dije fue que sería bueno el hecho de estar enfermos. Tú empezaste a delirar solo con eso de engañar al Ministerio y poder salir de aquí... Por momentos olvidas que soy quien coordina esta unidad de aurores y sin mi consentimiento no podrás irte a descansar. Estás conspirando contra tu jefe enfrente de él, Weasley.

-¡¿Pero Hermione...?! ¡Estoy cansado! ¿O me vas a negar que cada vez son peores las misiones a las que nos envían? ¡Niégamelo!

-Quizá tienes razón pero hasta que obtengamos los resultados que ellos esperan esta situación continuará.- Tomó un largo trago del jugo de calabaza que sostenía entre sus manos para hundir más su cuerpo en el sofá.

-¿Y cuáles son "esos resultados"?

-Creo que es hora de ir a la cama, ya son las diez y treinta.

-Hermione...

-Deberías irte a dormir tú también. Mañana debemos avanzar mucho más de lo que hoy.

-Te hice una pregunta; ¿cuáles son esos resultados que el ministerio espera?

-Totalmente confidenciales.

-Me los contarás; soy tu amigo ¿o no?

-El hecho de desconocerlos no interferirá en tu motricidad.

-¡¡Hermione!!

-Tengo sueño, Ron. Vete a dormir.

-Me tendrás que contar, Hermione. Estoy seguro.

-Es mejor lo que no sabes. Así, puedes dormir tranquilo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te preocupes; yo me entiendo sola.

-Has estado rara estos días... como si... como si escondieras algo.

-¡Por favor, Ron! Deja la paranoia a un lado, no me pasa nada.- El énfasis y la naturalidad de sus palabras empeoraba con los días.

-Cada día estas peor. Tanto libro que comes a diario te está afectando; también es todo ese polvo que te tragas en ese agujero de biblioteca que tienes. No quiero imaginarme cómo te verás en unos años...

-¡¡Ronald!!

-Hasta mañana, Hermione.

--oOo--

Desde el sofá vio como abandonaba la habitación dejándola en medio de su no tan infundada ansiedad. Si Ron había notado algún cambio en su actitud, las cosas estaban empeorando hasta llegar a un punto peligroso. Debía manejar con cuidado las cosas, sus movimientos, sus palabras... todo. Al menos, hasta que la descubrieran.

Se levantó de un salto y observó a través de una ranura de la puerta el camino que seguía el pelirrojo Weasley hacia su propia tienda. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo, convocó un hechizo protector y luego de un vistazo minucioso hacia alrededor desapareció rumbo hacia su apartamento.

Y nada había cambiado. Malfoy laceró su visión con una mirada que en peores momentos mataría, dejando claro que estaba tan furioso como el día en que Hermione no le permitió irse. A pesar de haber pasado varios días continuaba con la misma actitud agria y distante, haciendo acto de sus peores caras e ignorándola todo el tiempo. Pero era capaz de soportar su desprecio si con esto le tenía cerca y respirando. Al final sería capaz de adaptarse a sus Malfoy-ofensas, aunque continuaba pensando que sólo eran pataletas de un niño.

Luego de llevarle algo de cena junto con un gran vaso con jugo de calabaza que deliberadamente el slytherin rechazó bajo las sábanas, su escala de paciencia estaba tocando límites que no eran prudentes y ya cerca de llegar al"¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!"decidió continuar con los preparativos para la poción.

Sacó los ingredientes que compró y empezó de nuevo a leer todo el proceso de preparación buscando memorizar todo para que ningún error en el futuro estropeara sus planes. Paralelamente, sabía que debía darle algo a Malfoy para contrarrestar el dolor hasta que la poción estuviese lista. Una ayuda que le asegurara que el rubio resistiría hasta el final. Con esto tuvo suficiente para enterrarse en medio de montones de libros que sólo despedían olor a humedad y a años mientras hojeaba volúmenes que podrían tener lo que buscaba. Por un momento recordó las palabras de Ron de horas atrás sobre sus preciados libros haciendo que una carcajada resonara por toda la habitación. Qué importaba si se tragaba el polvo de toda una vida o si el olor penetraba hasta su ropa; al estar en ese ambiente su seguridad se renovaba y caminar no era peligroso. Allí pertenecía y adoraba sumergirse entre la sabiduría casi infinita que esas estanterías le entregaban.

Entonces la encontró. Cuando ya los bostezos le hacían salir lágrimas y sus piernas no paraban de dormirse por la incómoda posición se encontró con un viejo libro de pociones oculto tras una enciclopedia de plantas acuáticas bajo toda una pila de volúmenes sin acomodar. No tendría tiempo de preparar otra poción de un nivel tan complicado por más que se propusiera hacerlo. Así que decidió buscarla en su próximo viaje al Callejón Diagon, al día siguiente. Resolvió irse a descansar antes que los libros que por casualidad había encontrado absorbieran su voluntad y los rayos de sol le sorprendieran aun despierta.

Caminó lentamente hacia su habitación para encontrar al rubio en la misma posición y sobre la mesa de noche, la cena que le había preparado. No había probado bocado de nuevo. Igual que la noche anterior y la anterior a esa. Menudo niñato engreído y caprichoso tenía bajo su techo... Una vez había establecido ciertas condiciones y si Malfoy no pensaba ceder ella tampoco lo haría. El infierno vendría a su casa pero no permitiría que esa situación continuara.

-¡Malfoy, despiértate! –Le llamó ya cerca de la cama adoptando su actitud para la pelea que sabía vendría.

Se mordió los labios viendo como de nuevo el slytherin la ignoraba. Sólo su acompasada respiración indicaba su permanencia en el lugar. Tendría que presionar un poco más.

-¡Malfoy levántate! ¡No comiste nada otra vez! ¡No permitiré que hagas lo que se te de la gana! ¡Ya estás muy grande para estas niñerías!

Nada todavía. Ultimo recurso: directo a su orgullo. No podría fallar.

-Sigues siendo tan engreído e inmaduro como en Hogwarts. ¡Y te dices llamar un Malfoy! Vaya, no sabía que con la edad que tienes sigues comportándote como un niño de once años. Te recuerdo que ya no está Snape para defenderte ni...

Y no falló. Con la victoria de nuevo en su boca fue testigo de otra mirada asesina que el rubio le dedicó al bajar las sábanas para quedar al descubierto. Un poco más pálido que ayer y con el cabello revuelto sobre su cabeza se incorporó en la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho claramente esperando. Hermione no esperó ser invitada, así que se sentó al borde la cama a su lado y le alcanzó la bandeja con la cena que le había preparado. Y vio el rencor en los ojos de Malfoy cuando su varita revoloteó en el aire para calentar la cena, todo un río de rabia contenida que estaba próximo a desbordarse sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

Pero existían cosas peores y hasta cierto punto era divertido ver cómo el rubio se valía de todo su repertorio-para-odiar intentando mandarla lejos. No era menos cierto que el tenerlo cerca ocasionaba colapsos en su interior, mucho más ahora que todo ese tren de sentimientos ya tenía nombre en su cabeza. "Es peligroso", se dijo más de cien veces mientras veía al slytherin comer con modesta delicadeza cada cosa de su plato. Luego un "¡pero si es Malfoy!" pasó corriendo mientras buscaba esas plateadas orbes sólo para sumergirse en ellas y al final su corazón latía desbocado refrenando las ganas de tocarle y sentirle. La belleza de Malfoy eclipsaba cualquier pensamiento cerca dejando sólo lugar para una fuerza extraña y casi magnética que la ataba a su cuerpo.

-Debo irme.-Susurró tomando la bandeja ya vacía del regazo de su huésped cuando la hostilidad empezó a herir. Hora de partir.

Buscó sus ojos y una ráfaga de dolor atravesó su espina dorsal cuando esas fuentes sólo le mostraron rabia en su estado puro. Quizá se acostumbrara a eso aunque cada vez dolería más el no poder hacer nada para contrarrestarlo. Sin embargo, no se rendiría.

Esperó una palabra de su boca, un asentimiento o cualquier cosa en forma de réplica pero no llegó. Se sintió entonces completamente sola, viéndose así misma miserable y estúpida esperando lo que nunca saldría de la boca de Malfoy. Suspiró profundamente antes de caminar hacia la puerta y con el alma encogida se perdió en la penumbra del pasillo.

--oOo--

Descargó con un golpe sordo los papeles el sofá aun asimilando cada una de las palabras de su jefe. Y bien fuertes si habían sido estas, recordaba ahora caminando de un lugar a otro sin definir que camino tomar.

Era sencillo y abrumador: tenía que encontrar algún rastro de Malfoy o de los mortífagos que le "acompañaban" lo más pronto posible, antes que la misión fuera abortada y su reputación enviada al suelo. Servicios Secretos no tenía las intenciones de esperar cruzados de brazos a que ellos hicieran todo el trabajo; de hecho, ahora mismo un grupo de ellos tomaba su lugar al lado de los aurores.

-Malditos,-susurró intentando calmar la ansiedad que le producía saber la gravedad del asunto. Y sabía para su desgracia que a ese paso no faltaría mucho para que todo terminara. Entonces todo empezó a condensarse a toda velocidad en su cabeza; ¿hasta qué punto llegaría cuando todos se lanzaran en su contra? ¿Sería capaz de resistirlo? ¿Malfoy estaría a su lado cuando todo se descubriera? O ¿huiría a la menor oportunidad?... En realidad, ¿podría confiar en el frío rubio que ahora parecía odiarla con todas sus fuerzas? No lo sabía. Malfoy resultaba ser todo un cofre de sorpresas aunque su experiencia se inclinaba hacia el lado de la oscuridad.

Y la resolución salió a flote tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. No existía vuelta atrás y se encontraba más allá de las posibilidades... el único camino se hallaba frente a sus ojos y seguirlo sería lo que haría hasta que todo terminara; es decir, hasta que Malfoy la traicionara porque estaba claro que eso haría. La lógica golpeaba ahora directo a su rostro con todo el cúmulo de razones en las que se había refugiado días atrás. No ocurriría ningún agradecimiento de su parte, mucho menos su compromiso para luchar a su lado. El... el, se iría sin siquiera mirar atrás. Era Malfoy después de todo.

Entonces, no pudo contener las lágrimas. La cruda y hostil verdad se mostraba frente a sus ojos sin necesidad que alguien lo hiciera por ella. Un gran error había cometido; uno tan grande que le costaría la vida. Se deshizo en su propio dolor siendo consciente que no existía diferencia entre el hoy y el ayer al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Era un poco más de medio día, el momento justo para continuar buscando el resto de los ingredientes, además de la poción contra el dolor para Malfoy. Aseguró de nuevo su tienda con las protecciones adecuadas y desapareció rumbo al callejón Diagon. Cuarenta minutos después la recibió el pasillo de su apartamento, con el corazón en la mano y diez mil posibles horribles cosas que le podrían haber pasado a Malfoy. Inmediatamente la punzada que atravesó su costado señalando el resquebrajamiento del vínculo la envió directo hacia su casa, aun con involuntarias lágrimas en sus ojos y el rostro del mago que le observaba casi estupefacto en la tienda donde se encontraba.

En menos de lo que su propio cuerpo le permitía correr abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrarse de nuevo con el lugar en calma. Malfoy no estaba a la vista... de hecho, no estaba allí. Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de enfrente, nada. Corrió hacia la cocina y la sala buscando algún rastro de forcejeo o... Nada. No existía otro lugar en donde... Un momento. La biblioteca.

Pero el slytherin no tendría por qué encontrarse allí. Al menos, eso era lo más probable porque... Olvidó razones e hipótesis mientras avanzaba a trompicones por el pasillo hasta el fondo de este, donde una puerta de madera más pequeña que las otras esperaba entreabierta.

-¡Malfoy...!

El pánico fluía sin control y el slytherin continuaba sin dejarse ver. Caminó hacia el centro de la pequeña habitación atestada de libros y su corazón estuvo al borde del colapso al enfocar al rubio en la distancia. Razón y corazón de nuevo actuando por separado.

-¡Malfoy pensé que te había...!

Malfoy no se tomó el trabajo de levantar la vista, dejándola en medio de la nada. Entonces, lo comprendió enseguida.

-Yo... pensé que... no sabía que tu... creo que mejor me voy.

Dio media vuelta sintiendo cómo su rostro ardía. ¿Falsa alarma? Era evidente. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había pasado por la misma situación en el último mes. Sólo que... ¿Qué hacía Malfoy en _su_ biblioteca y con _sus_ libros? Mierda. Esto iba más allá de invadir su territorio y sus preciados libros. El sólo hecho de verlo en ese lugar hacía tambalear toda la investigación que había estado realizando. No sabía cuánta información quedó suelta la noche anterior y ahora al alcance del slytherin. ¿Y si ya lo sabía todo? ¿Qué haría si Malfoy descubría lo que le estaba pasando...? Lo más lógico era que buscara información al respecto sobre lo que tenía, evitando preguntarle a ella. Tendría que buscar la manera de saber cuánto había perdido a estas alturas, aunque nunca recibiera una respuesta.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor;-era mejor si caminaba en redondo antes de llegar al fondo del asunto,-aunque... creo que es demasiado pronto para... para empezar de nuevo con los estudios.

El rubio fingió no oírla y continuó en "su tarea", sentado en la pequeña mesa tras un montón de libros que sólo dejaban ver su rostro y el platinado cabello ahora brillante y húmedo.

- Deberías esperar un poco más, cuando estés mucho mejor...-continuó ya sintiéndose estúpida y absolutamente ignorada;-hace poco traje unos volúmenes sobre pociones que podrían interesarte... se muy bien que era tu materia favorita en Hog...

Se detuvo en la mitad de la frase cuando los ojos plata se detuvieron en su rostro. La expresión que encontró en ellos la pateó lejos, incluso pudo sentirse caer hasta el piso. Era increíble con qué facilidad Malfoy podría herir su orgullo o lacerar cada una de sus estructuras ahora que se sentía... simplemente enamorada de el. Y dolía aceptarlo aunque era la verdad y sólo recibiera de su parte desprecios cargados de un odio que para ella ya no existía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Granger?,-las palabras impactaban sobre Hermione que ya no se protegía contra ellas. Sin embargo, Malfoy no se detuvo.-Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que te pasa. ¿Te disgusta tanto que toque tu montón de basura? ¿O te preocupa que averigüe por mí mismo lo que me estás ocultando? Porque eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Estupefacta desde su lugar le observaba. No tenía palabras para decir cada cosa, no podría hacerlo. De nuevo el rubio continuó en lo que estaba haciendo sin darle mayor importancia a las lágrimas que estaba intentando contener.

-Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta. Lamento informarte que no soy igual que Potter o la comadreja. Y tú no eres más lista que yo.

-Malfoy... no voy a permitir que sigas insultándome. –Hizo énfasis en cada palabra tan lento que logró cambiar la expresión del rubio. Sentía la furia corriendo sin control de nuevo, una furia tan irracional como lo que sentía por el.

-Y yo si debo permitir que me retengas en este lugar... vaya, no creo que exista diferencia ¿o si?

Una solitaria lágrima se dejó caer y rodó a través de su mejilla frente a la dura mirada que Malfoy le entregaba. Quizá era cierto... sólo que no podía parar.

-Y aun así quieres ocultarme cosas. Creo que me merezco que me digas la verdad, al menos es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

-Yo sólo...

-Siempre estás pensando en ti; sólo te importa tu vida con tus logros y todos estos malditos libros que tienes. Eres una egoísta Granger, una maldita egoísta.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo único que he hecho siempre es preocuparme por todos, por intentar solucionar cada cosa que esté a mí alcance! ¡No tienes derecho a decir algo así! ¡No, después de...

-Dilo. Sabía que algún día llegarías a echarme a la cara todo esto que estás haciendo. Te estabas tardando en hacerlo.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no podría...

-Ya me hartaste. Si no quieres decir nada, no lo hagas. Lo averiguaré por mi mismo dentro de poco. Después de todo, no falta mucho para que den con mi paradero. Y entonces... importará poco si no quieres hablar. –Bajó la mirada de nuevo dejando a Hermione fuera de control. Un momento después aun sin levantar la vista, murmuró:-Si piensas quedarte ahí todo el día al menos quítate de mi vista. Odio que me interrumpan.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo que casi la traspasa al otro lado. Tenía tantas cosas que decir y no podía, que sentía que iba a estallar. Se había atrevido a llamarla egoísta, después de todo... Sus propios pasos la llevaron hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua para tranquilizar los nervios y la rabia que aun sentía flamear dentro de su cuerpo.

Un poco más tranquila y aun con el vaso contra sus labios, resolvió ocuparse pensando en los ingredientes que aun no tenía y que debía conseguir. Al menos estos pensamientos no intentarían destruirla. Sobre la mesa de la cocina vació su pequeño bolso de cuentas con todo su contenido, y con su lista a un lado una débil sonrisa tomaba forma en su rostro sintiendo cómo su trabajo ya estaba cerca de llegar a su fin. Y es que las largas búsquedas entre esas horribles tiendas donde el aire se sentía espeso parecían ya lejanas, dándole paso a una pequeña esperanza que luchaba por no morir.

Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos y en recordar con una nitidez palpable la preparación de la poción, que no escuchó el sordo sonido de los pasos de Malfoy en la distancia. Incluso, no sintió como el rubio la observaba con una indescifrable mirada en los ojos más allá del odio de hacía unos minutos cuando la distancia que los separaba se acortaba cada vez más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda? –preguntó cortando el silencio en que Hermione se encontraba. Una ansiedad mal ocultada detrás de sus palabras.

La castaña parpadeó repetidamente despertando violentamente del ensueño en que estaba. Sus ojos fueron del rostro pálido de Malfoy a los ingredientes sobre la mesa. De nuevo, sin argumentos.

-eh, yo... no se de qué me hablas. –Sin levantar la mirada, recogía los ingredientes sobre la mesa. Su cara ardía de nuevo y no quería imaginar lo que vendría.

-Claro que lo sabes. –sentenció el slytherin. –Granger, dime la verdad.- Sus palabras esta vez sonaron temerosas, esperando algo peor.

-yo no... Tengo que irme. En el refrigerador encontrarás lo suficiente para ti. Regresaré en cuanto pueda. –se levantó de un salto y con el bolso ya bajo su túnica emprendió la salida. Se mordía los labios de la desesperación sin importar cuán cobarde estaba siendo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? Dímelo. – Esta vez no era una petición, Malfoy exigía. La salida bloqueada por el cuerpo del rubio apoyado contra ella, sus inescrutables ojos de un plata líquido reverberaban contra su rostro. Mierda. Sabía que no tendría escapatoria.

-Te repito que no se de que...

-¡No soy estúpido, Granger! Así que no me trates como si lo fuera. –Las sílabas calculadamente pronunciadas, escondiendo rabia y quizá un poco de dolor. Recargó su peso de un pie a otro intentando ocultar el esfuerzo que le producía el estar ahí. Una vez más, respiró profundamente y continuó: -No necesito leerme esas montañas de papel enmohecido que tienes para darme cuenta que algo no anda bien. Se que no estoy bien. Los días pasan y yo... bien sabes que no ha habido mejoría.

El rostro de Malfoy se contrajo en una oscura expresión, ya cerca de una herida tristeza pero aun contenida por todo el orgullo de su pasado. Quería la verdad y Hermione supo que la merecía. No podía contener esa verdad por más tiempo sin importar lo que estaba haciendo para contrarrestar la maldición; era hora de hablar. Y de sus labios fluyó lentamente y sin pausa todo lo que con ahínco había estado guardando de Malfoy. Se permitió contarle sus hipótesis y cada una de las posibilidades que tenían. El rubio la observaba distante pero atento a cada palabra sin parecer inmutarse con todo el tren de sensaciones que su interlocutora mostraba sumergida en su relato.

Al terminar, el rostro de Hermione continuaba mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos el rostro del rubio, dejando que el silencio alejara la tensión que la rodeaba. Cuando pensó que nada ocurriría, la voz mecánica de Malfoy cortó sus pensamientos.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo... no es importante.

-No vuelvas con lo mismo, Malfoy. Pierdes tu tiempo. –Esta vez, sus ojos no temblaron ante la profunda mirada del rubio. –Ya me falta poco para completar los ingredientes; tan sólo un par botellas de néctar de camelia, una botella de jarabe de...

-Granger...

-En un par de días estaré lista para empezar. Se muy bien cómo debo prepararla, además creo que no será difícil si tengo todo lo necesario para hacerla. Quizá tú puedas ayudarme un poco para que ningún error ocurra. Además, la misión ya está próxima a terminar y eso me dará más tiempo para dedicarme a ella. Ya tengo todo planeado Malfoy, cuando estés bien tendremos todo listo para...

-Granger...

-Según lo que he leído, los efectos de la poción antídoto empezarán a notarse luego de las primeras ocho horas. Estoy segura que dará resultado porque la magia que encierra esta poción es muy alta, en un par de días estarás como nuevo. Pediré un permiso especial en el Ministerio para quedarme aquí mientras todo ocurre, luego podré renunciar alegando cualquier excusa sobre mis padres o unas vacaciones...

-Granger...

-Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más, sólo te pido dos días. Luego de que estés bien las cosas serán diferentes. Ya verás, las cosas cambiarán. Mientras tanto, podremos amortiguar el dolor con una poción que compré. No lo quitará del todo, pero será de gran ayuda hasta que el antídoto esté listo.

-Granger... No...

Hermione ya más cerca de las lágrimas, se negaba a ceder ante los ojos cada vez más dolidos del rubio. Su corazón le decía que tenía que haber una salida sin importar qué tan pequeña era, ni cuántas lágrimas rodarían intentando alcanzarla o qué tan lejos tendrían que correr a por ella. Se negaba a creer en los ojos de Malfoy, en esa mirada desahuciada que por un momento olvidaba la frialdad de antaño y la estabilidad de su apellido. Estaba ante el hombre que se escondía tras toda esa barrera, viéndolo quebrarse en medio del dolor de ese futuro contra el que ella quería luchar desesperadamente. Allí sólo vacío... sólo muerte.

Y no esperó su aprobación para acercarse, sólo lo hizo sintiendo una fuerza que la ataba hacia el y que no podía parar. Vio sus ojos una vez más mientras sus lágrimas rodaban silenciosamente y el gris turbio de esas orbes apretaba las propias. Le abrazó con cautela sin esperar una respuesta del slytherin y cuando sintió los largos brazos de Malfoy apretar fieramente contra su cuerpo, se entregó completamente a sentir la respiración cada vez más calmada de su huésped. El tiempo se congeló en sus brazos, llenándose del calor del rubio, de su cuerpo, de su olor...

Entonces supo que no importaba si no alcanzaban esa salida. Al final lo único valioso era esto, sin adornos o luces de colores.

--oOo--

Pero la cerveza de mantequilla en nada ayudaba y los expedientes sobre la mesa reclamaban su atención. Eran más de las once y aun no tenía el valor suficiente para empezar a trabajar sobre ellos, el sueño intentaba doblegarle a pesar de que nada había hecho a excepción de tirarse sobre el sofá a ver la noche avanzar mientras se alcoholizaba la sangre.

Recuerdos de Hogwarts, momentos sobre su escoba y algunos de los besos incandescentes de Ginny antes de envolverla entre sus brazos. Toda una colcha de su pasado que se negaba a abandonarle y el peso de su culpa rondando sin descanso sobre su cabeza. A un lado, las fotos de Hermione enfundada en una túnica negra que el bien conocía; caminando por los lugares más devastados del callejón Diagon cuando debía estar en una misión de campo muy lejos de Londres. Y en el sobre junto a las fotografías, el informe completo de más de cuatro veces en que había visitado el lugar en las últimas semanas.

Se negaba a creer que ella estuviera involucrada con Malfoy. Era imposible, simplemente no tenía razón de ser. Pero Servicios Secretos parecía creer lo contrario y hasta el momento era lo único relevante que tenían de alguien en el Ministerio. Sin duda alguna, sabía que ella tenía una explicación para esto. Sólo que no podía ayudarla abiertamente porque el mismo debía investigarla, sin espera de más tiempo. Por otro lado, su jefe estaba cerca de lanzar fuego por su regordeta boca si no encontraba pronto al menos una pista sobre el paradero del odiado slytherin.

Y con la orden de ir tras Hermione antes que los demás aurores de esa división, se incorporó con una idea palpitando en su cabeza. Se cubrió con su capa y con la decisión ya en sus manos, desapareció en medio de la débil luz de la lámpara de la sala de estar. Quizá nada podía hacer, aunque un pequeño empujón podría solucionar las cosas en menos tiempo y la culpa, por supuesto sería menor.

**

* * *

**

**Esta vez para mi Mairis, que con sus valiosos consejos hizo parar toda una maquinaria hacia la destrucción. **

Hasta la próxima,

**Sophie.**


End file.
